XYXX
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Ben gets a call from Alex, needing to be picked up after escaping from captivity. A maniac feminist took a severe dislike to him (simply because he was male) and tried a new kind of weapon on Alex to kill him. Instead, Alex is turned into a girl. And a very attractive one at that... Contains K-Unit and a couple surprises, dry humor, sarcasm. Fem!Alex. Sequels up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, I do not own Alex Rider. Or any of the other characters.

**Chapter 1: XX?! (1,532 words)**

"Ben?", a slightly familiar voice whispered from the other end of the line. "Can you spirit Smithers away from HQ and pick me up?"

Ben stared at the mobile in his hands and - for only a second - wondered if the voice belonged to who he thought. "Alex?"

"Yes. Me. And we might want to... talk to Mrs. Jones ASAP after. Look, I don't know when they'll come back so..."

Ben memorized the address given to him. Smithers willingly hurried along. He even acknowledged the request for women's clothing even though neither of the two agents had any idea why on earth Alex would need them. Maybe he freed some poor woman along with himself?

Ben drove like a maniac until they reached their destination. The dull orange from a lonely street light lit the area only enough for Ben to find the outlines of a hunched body close by. He approached the stranger in the hopes of discovering Alex.

"Alex?", Smithers wondered. What happened here?

The hunched stranger looked up. He straightened and let a sigh of relief through his lips. "Finally! The clothes?"

Ben threw him the spares. Alex caught them.

"Turn around. I will explain in the car.", ordered the teen.

A bit worried, they obeyed him.

"Alright. Let's get the hell away from here."

Smithers and Ben helped Alex into the vehicle. When the automatic light was turned on, both men suddenly were very aware of why exactly Alex had requested women's clothes.

It was not some odd crossdress-moment.

Not really.

At least when considering the bruised, exhausted and with blood splattered young woman sitting next to Smithers now.

Alex noticed their utterly shocked expressions and regarded them with a sad knowing half-smile. "It takes some getting used to. Don't ask me how they did it, but please disguise me so I can get into HQ. Mrs. Jones needs to be informed immediately. They are still after me and... Let's just say, I would rather not spend any amount of my time in a cell in the near future."

"Of course, old chap. Sorry. I think I can get you inside without much of a hassle."

"Thank you."

Silence reigned for the rest of the ride. When they arrived Smithers quickly led him...er...her to his lab. An assistant cleaned Alex's wounds so she was deemed appropriate for a debriefing. Smithers provided a bulletproof shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants that were a little too big but better than nothing.

Actually that was the only item Alex did not discard right away, because it had neither flowers - goodness forbid - or was any color ranging between rubber duck yellow to pink. Pink! Imagine that!

The assistant fixed Alex's hair and gave him...her a few pointers concerning make up and such unheard of girly things.

Ben tried to overcome his shock while he waited for his adopted...charge to emerge from the secret room. Smithers and he exchanged a few uneasy glances. What were they supposed to do now?

Alex looked into the mirror. A quite attractive - well, minus the bandage in the blonde hair and the bruises - teen girl stared back. She had his eyes, his face, his unruly waves and his trademark smirk. But now until forever he was a girl.

Or however short his lifespan would eventually be, he thought.

The assistant seemed to be happy with her handiwork. She was about ten to fifteen years older than Alex. Right then she looked as if she was a proud big sister helping her baby girl sister with make up for the first time.

Or what Alex so imagined.

Ben grinned at Alex when she came back out. He jokingly checked Alex out and got playfully slapped. "You know, you are quite the cute tomboy, Alex.", Ben commented.

"I am way too young and innocent for _that_! You just scarred me for life. Thanks, Ben!", Alex retorted mock-serious.

"Sure. Follow me, oh innocent _princess_." Ben laughed good-naturedly at his charge.

They continued to bicker until they stood in front of the head's office. Alex took a deep breath and knocked for the first time ever in his three-year-old career. Ben and Alex entered.

Mrs. Jones could not refrain from showing her surprise in hastily grabbing a much-needed peppermint as soon as her eyes met the visitors.

Alex raised an eyebrow slightly insecure. "That bad?", he wondered aloud.

Ben grinned. "Believe me. You are quite the eye-catcher. I won't be surprised if - additionally to the 'few' terrorist organizations you managed to piss off - I have to fight hordes of hormone crazed teenage boys."

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat to remind them of her presence. She could still not belief that Alex was truly transformed into a girl. Evidently she was not the only one.

"Boys? I am not gay!"

"Calm down. They don't know you were a boy three weeks ago. Plus you can kick their butts to next week if they try something. With my full permission, by the way.", Ben reassured Alex.

"Alex? Care to explain?", Mrs. Jones said.

"Some feminist maniac thought it was funny to shoot me with radioactive DNA-changing darts - here is a sample - and then left me to die. Apparently that did not turn out the way he wanted and so I escaped. I have the intel on that. It's on this flash drive. Then I blew the compound accidentally up. Sorry."

Alex remembered all too clearly the angry flames against the darkness. It certainly made up for some parts of his imprisonment.

"After that I tried to get away as far as possible and contacted Agent Daniels. As far as I can tell the change is permanent, irreversible. At least it feels like it. These slightly mad feminists never planned to dominate the world. Only to mess with the lives of some unfortunate men who apparently 'ruined everything female'."

"Why haven't you fled sooner?", Mrs. Jones wanted to know.

"If I could fight like I wanted to, then there would have been no problem. Since the female body is constructed differently than the male, it took me some time to get used to it. If they were not that careless, I would be dead or still a hostage. I need to accommodate my training to my new body first, before I can go back in the field."

Mrs. Jones silently agreed. She considered everything Alex had just told her and nodded eventually. "Yes. Your new gender will be kept secret. It could be an advantage in the field. Nobody would expect a teenage girl now that you have a reputation as one of the best male agents."

"So... What am I supposed to do now?"

"For now I want you to try to heal and adjust properly. No discussions! In the meantime you will need to learn everything...er...'girl'. Maybe Daniels should reunite with some friends until we can put some order into everything. You need protection as long as you are unable to fight at your usual level."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better...", Alex muttered under his breath.

Nonetheless, both of the other agents heard.

"For now we will tell everyone you are an orphaned girl Daniels took in to get over loosing you. You will need Smithers to disguise you."

They were dismissed.

Smithers did not seem to mind. He selected a pair of forest-green contacts for Alex and the assistant chose a matching strawberry blonde. Then she sorted some more (nav, black, grey and green) clothes out and promised Alex with a sly wink to go shopping some time.

Whatever that meant in girl talk.

Alex slipped a green jacket over the shirt and put comfortable sneakers on. He thanked every known deity that he was spared the horror of wearing high heels. (For now, at least.)

Ben drove them back home, to his nice flat. It had three bedrooms, a study, an open kitchen, a nice living room and two bathrooms. It was quite large but you can only share a crammed flat so long if you're constantly held hostage due to your status as a government-employed spy.

Or so they had told Mrs. Jones.

Alex was clearly exhausted. She fell asleep in the car, listening to the quiet jazz music the radio played softly.

Ben carried his charge carefully inside. After tucking the sleeping seventeen-year-old in with a rush of paternal warmth, he closed the door. If anybody ever called him on that he would more than convincingly deny it.

Grinning slightly, he moved to the living room, trying to let Alex sleep as peacefully as possible. She definitely needed it more than anything. Sighing softly, successfully ending his pointless musing, he picked up the house phone.

Time to call some old friends.

AN: If you would like to see some reactions from K-Unit, leave a review. And if not, then please review anyway!

Love, W


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider.

AN:

Just to clear some misunderstandings, I am a girl and I know what feminists really are. Alex, living with Ben and mostly surrounded by males, could be a bit of a chauvinist and since I am not writing an essay on my own opinions on feminism or how a girl is supposed to be, I will just follow my own plot.

Okay? Alright.

The title has something to do with the DNA, by the way. If you have any other questions, suggestions or feel a sudden urge to send me a message, feel free to do so any time.

Oh, what do you think about Alex having a crush? Any specific wishes? Moving on.

**Chapter 2**: Flirting with Danger

Time to call some friends.

Ben dialed the first number without having to look it up. What kind of spy kept an address book anyway? Way too easy for anyone nosey to gather unwanted intel...

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Wolf? It's Fox.", Ben said, feeling extremely tired. He had to pull off a good enough act though.

"Fox? Something wrong with Cub?", Wolf barked out.

_And he says he doesn't care_, Ben smiled in his mind. Their fearsome leader was such a softie underneath the trademark glare...

"Yes." Ben's voice managed to sound raw and as tired as he actually felt.

The background noise died. Whoever was with Wolf at the moment, listened in.

"What happened?", Wolf demanded to know. His voice sounded raspy all of a sudden. "Eagle, Snake and Robin are with me. You're on speaker."

"Cub's MIA, presumed dead.", Ben let that sink in for a while.  
He pretended to need to gather his wits, before continuing. "To help me cope or whatever BS, Peppermint shoved another kid in my flat. It's a girl. Someone nasty is after her and she decided you and me could use the time off to get over it."

Actually, thinking about it, Ben thought Mrs. Jones would have done something exactly like this if it were true. Therefore the bitterness edged in his tone was very real.

Wolf seemed to consider everything for a moment. Then he sighed, probably running a hand over his semi-bald head._ SAS, through and through_, Ben mused. "Don't worry. We'll be there, Ben.", Wolf finally said.

Satisfied, Ben ended the call.

They were in for a bit of a surprise. Even if they did not find out who exactly the girl in 'Cub's' room was.

**PAGEBREAK **

Alex woke after a nightmarish night. Adjusting to the darkness, she relaxed when she found herself in her own bed. In her own room. For once.

She flicked the light on the nightstand on. Getting on her feet, she tried to decide on a comfortable outfit for the day.

Alex knew K-Unit arrived at some point last night - she could hear someone snoring obnoxiously loud.

Ben never snored. (His life literally depended on it.)

Alex yawned minutely and got in the shower. Cold and awakening, washing all traces of last night's nightmares away.

Smiling, she wondered what Sabina was up to. Sabina Pleasure was a surrogate sister and graduating really soon. Maybe she could give Alex a few tips on what to wear and - most of all - how.

A dawning sense of understanding crept into Alex's mind when forced to fight ten minutes only with putting on underwear. How did girls stand that torture every day?

Alex would never again think girls had it easier.

_Never._

After finishing the bra/torture-session, Alex was dressed completely, without encountering other problems.

The body still felt strange; off.

It was the way his body center had changed, the movements, the small details, mostly.

Having seen his fair share of decent chests with his bad boy-reputation, Alex knew what boys appreciated in a girl. Looking in the mirror now, Alex wondered if Ben was really right. What if Alex was ugly? What if nobody cared for her anymore?

Alex shook his head as if trying to rid the thought from his mind. Where the heck did that come from?

Cocky, or at least self-confidence, were key words in Alex's vocabulary.

Taking a last glance in the bathroom mirror, Alex decided he looked like a regular girl. Not too eccentric, not too obviously tomboy.

Somewhere in the middle.

Wearing black sweat pants and a long-sleeved dirty-white shirt which positively accentuated her form, Alex walked into the kitchen.

Ben slyly winked at her, holding a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Wolf absent-mindedly cleaned his already highly polished gun.

Alex started to mix a batch of pancakes from scratch.

Ben always loved them and after a mission, they helped to establish a sense of domestic warmth, of family.

In a way, pancakes reminded Alex of Jack. She saw her in the kitchen in Chelsea, whipping a batch up, smiling, joking and laughing.

Ben seemed concerned by something. Alex let his eyes wander around, automatically checking for danger.

Nothing.

Well, unless you considered an armed Wolf hazard to your health.

Suddenly, Alex felt something drip from her face on the shirt. _Am I really crying_, she wondered, taken by surprise.

Ben reached out and - as surprised as Alex - gave her a tissue.

Alex tried to control his/her emotions. What happened to the stony mask usually kept on his/her face?

Calmed down, Ben asked, clearly worried, in Russian if Alex was hurt.

"No, I don't know what's wrong with me. My body reacts without my permission.", Alex answered truthfully, using the same language.  
"I was only thinking about... About J-Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine.", Alex sent him a look clearly signaling to leave it alone.  
She turned back around to resume making pancakes for everyone.

"Alright. Do you want to tell them? I told them you were MIA and presumed dead. I don't really want to lie to them and let them grief unnecessarily.", Ben switched topics.

"Yeah, me either. But you need to tell them. I will try to tell Tom later, so he won't believe whatever bull MI6 has in store for him then. Can you call him later to come by or something? I don't think he will recognize my voice."

"Your voice?" Ben grinned.  
Now that he paid attention to it... Alex, the boy, had a deep voice, very soothing, almost hypnotic some would say.  
The girl Alex still had a deep voice, just without the masculine touch to it. It was definitely higher and clearly feminine. Nonetheless, there was also a hint of the hypnotic part that seemed to have remained.

"Yes, my voice. _I_ don't even think it's mine! And Tom is not as good in seeing through 'disguises' as you are.", Alex replied, actually serious.

"Is that a compliment?", Ben asked mock-surprised.  
Underneath his controlled features, he was laughing very hard at the indignant expression on his charge's face.

"You know, I might not be as scary-looking as three weeks ago, but believe me, Ben, I know a whole new range of torture instruments. Ones you do not want to come in contact with.", Alex warned threateningly.

Eagle chose that moment to enter the kitchen. He was yawning. He stopped dead in his position when he saw Alex casually flipping a pancake.

Throughout the whole conversation, Wolf had tried to read the facial expressions of the participants, clueless what they were saying. Eagle's astonished expression was a sight to behold. Especially because it was so easy to interpret.

Noticing the heavy footsteps from afar, Alex had turned around to hide a smirk. Ben winked at her. It was payback time.

"Wait til they are all here. Snake needs to hear this as well.", Alex cautioned Ben, still speaking Russian.

"Take a seat, Eagle. Pancakes will take a little while longer.", Ben said to the newcomer.

Snake entered the kitchen with Robin in two just when Eagle sat down. He occupied the fourth chair, raising an eye brow at his youngest team member who still stared at Alex. "Eagle? What are you staring at?"

Ben chuckled. "May I have the honor of introducing Alex Rider turned Aleksandra Rytsar?"

The room was suddenly filled with silence. Only the occasional sizzle from the pancakes disturbed the tension.

All of K-Unit's jaws had dropped open.

Wolf, despite himself, started laughing. He didn't seem to be able to stop.

When Alex had enough she turned around, slowly, threateningly pointing the kitchen utensil at him. "You think this is funny?", she all but hissed at him, eyes narrowed angrily.

"C'mon, Ben. You're kidding, right?"

"Oh no. I found him...her like this yesterday. The rest is a disguise from Smithers so nobody would know about Alex's new gender."

"Honestly?", Eagle brought out. He obviously wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry.

"Yes. I saw myself in a mirror. Trust me, I am definitely not male. And it feels like crap. Suddenly there are all these weird hormone-induced thoughts in my head. It's not pretty.", Alex ranted. Suddenly changing his/her mood, she sent him a flirtatious smile.

Eagle reddened impressively. He averted his eyes and stared at the table.

"See what I mean? I am not gay! But my body decides...", Alex continued.

Ben laughed.

The others obviously still doubted their sanity. Or thought it was some kind of sick joke.

"How do we know if this is really Alex? It could be some undercover agent.", Snake interrupted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Turn around!", she ordered. All of the men obeyed.  
"Snake. Remember what I told you not to tell anyone else?"

"Yes."

"You can look. Check if it is still where it was."

Snake slowly got up and walked over, examining a scar only a few centimetres above the heart of his patient. It was the same scar Alex Rider had.  
"You really...? They turned you in a girl?", he managed utterly astonished.

"Yeah.", Alex confirmed.

"He said some 'maniac feminists' were responsible for this. I mean, they had to be extremists, trying to destroy the male dominance or whatnot."

"But feminists are not trying to destroy anything. They want to strengthen the position of the women in society, fighting for equality and their rights.", Snake argued.

"Well, I know that. It just seemed to fit the people. Whatever. If you still believe I am pulling your leg, wait a sec. Someone needs to watch the pancakes. I'll be back in... Whenever." Alex left the room, leaving a still chuckling Ben behind.

PAGE

She searched through the clothes Smithers had given him...her.

Her. Female, he reminded himself. _No turning back, just accept it_.

Finding what she looked for, Alex returned to the bathroom. Putting on one of the tightest green dresses ever, she thought about Eagle's expression. Apparently she honestly was attractive. The dress was okay to wear in the early summer. And it fit perfectly.

To top things of, Alex decided to practice the makeup tips she had been given yesterday.

Deciding she was looking decent, Alex left the bathroom in her new matching flats.

PAGE

Ben's grin widened when he saw her. Eagle and Robin, the youngest two, could not refrain from staring. Snake winked. And Wolf glared at his youngest team members, so they would snap out of it.

Twirling around, Alex went back to flipping pancakes.

"You look positively great.", Ben said.

Alex sent him a grateful smile. "So..."

"I think you will turn some heads. And I swear if I see you with some older guy, there will be hell to pay. Clear?"

"Crystal, Ben."

"You can count on my help anytime, Fox.", Wolf growled, glaring at Eagle and Robin.

"Thanks. Alex isn't safe. There are a lot of idiots out there trying to kill...her and therefore keep your fingers to yourself.", Ben directed the last bit at Eagle and Robin.

"It's nice to know that I am attractive and all, but you guys are a) too old for me and b) knew I was a boy last month. So that would just be creepy. Okay? Great. Who wants a pancake?", Alex continued.

They were eating in silence, everyone contemplating this morning's events.

Eagle and Robin both sneaked occasional glances at Alex who noticed of course. On one hand it boosted her ego, while on the other it made Alex feel uncomfortable.

"You know, I can still take you and throw you over my shoulder.", she said, finally fed up.

"Alex is one of the best. So watch it.", Ben warned them, not letting the humor he felt inside show on the outside.

"I need to practice anyway. Ready?"

"Sure..."

Both men followed her in the living room. The three cleared the area so there was enough space for a fight.

Alex slipped out of the flats, waiting for an attack. Eagle and Robin exchanged a quick glance, separating. Alex noticed. They tried to subdue her from both sides.  
Emphasis on 'tried'.  
The next second they lay flat on the floor, halfway to unconscious.

Ben leaned on the counter, following her every move. He felt like a proud father, watching his baby girl grow up.  
"Very good. You are improving.", Ben commented, sounding serious.

Alex playfully winked at him. "Thanks, Ben."

"So you are Cub?", Eagle asked after catching his breath.

"Yes.", Alex replied while texting Tom.

_Can you meet me in the park?_

_Now?_

_Yes. _

_The usual spot. Ben will be there._

_K. C u then._

Before anything else could happen, the phone rang. Alex was faster and answered.

Despite the gender-change, Ben easily read that Alex was everything but happy.

This thought was confirmed when she turned around, glaring. "Where the heck is the darn chocolate?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider. Seriously.

AN: Do you want to see Alex having a crush on someone specific? Then please post the name in a review. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! That's why I posted so much today and yesterday. Maybe there'll be more but not tomorrow or on monday. Love!

**Chapter 3**: Surprise. (1,798 words)

_"Where the heck is the darn chocolate?", Alex demanded, glaring._

"Top drawer, to your left.", Ben answered, again taken by surprise.

Alex nodded curtly and broke a huge chunk off, stuffing it in her mouth glumly. "Tom is waiting. Come on.", she ordered. "And keep an eye peeled for anything suspicious."

Ben nodded. He took the lead. Switching back to Russian, he said: "Do you have your weapons?"

"Don't worry.", Alex assured him with a rare smirk.

Ben wisely decided he did not want to find out exactly where those weapons were concealed.

**PAGEBREAK**

Grinning dangerously, Alex sat on her usual spot. Ben accompanied hi...her, continuing to check the area for potential threats.

Tom sat down next to Ben. Obviously he was worried. "Where is Al?"

"Right here. I am fine, except for the obvious.", Alex reassured him, still feeling angry.

Tom started to crack up. Ben let him sit in the middle. "So they turned you into a girl?"

"No, I asked for that.", Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, _right_. Your insufferable fan club will be _sooo_ disappointed."

"I have more pressing problems. Do you have any idea what this feels like? It's so _humiliating_! Eagle even flirted with me. And I think I flirted back!", Alex complained.

Tom only laughed harder. He held his side, tears streaming down his face in cascades. "Well, if you put it that way... But you do look kinda cute as a girl. Except for that scowl, maybe. And you behave more like your old self than a girl. You need to work on that."

"Thanks for this precious piece of advice, Tom.", Alex bit back.

"You are welcome, princess. What am I supposed to call you anyway?"

"Aleksandra Rytsar. Or just Ola."

"Tom needs to leave. Three o' clock.", Ben interrupted in Russian.

Alex nodded and said her goodbyes. Tom left, still laughing at h...her expense.

Ben and the others built a loose cocoon around the girl and moved towards their car. Alex stopped them. Something seemed off. She examined the car again, this time more thoroughly. "Duck!", she screamed. Everyone fell to the ground.

A huge ball of fire lit up the day. Civilians started to panic, yelling, screaming, running around like chicken with their heads cut off.

Ben helped Alex up while the rest of their men stood. Robin and Eagle were both thoroughly sobered. Before anyone could stop her, Alex wired a grey minivan. She hopped in, the men followed suit.

Alex drove like a crazy witch on Speed. Or so Eagle duped it, his face an unhealthy shade of green.

"Shut up. It's an evasion tactic, idiot.", Alex retorted, not feeling up to judgemental comments by someone nicknamed Eagle.

For the rest of the drive nobody dared to insult Alex's skills further.

**PAGEBREAK**

They parked in the underground garage of the MI6 HQ. Ben led the way to Mrs. Jones' office.

Alex entered without knocking. Some things did not change, Ben noted with relief.

"Where are you sending us?", Alex asked, still furious. She had not felt like coming to the Bank so soon, but it was necassarily due to the bomb. Somebody had caught on.

"For better protection and training with a tutor, I will send all of you back to Brecon Beacons.", Mrs. Jones held up a hand in advance to stop Alex's rant. "I know, I would rather not send you there. Especially now. Nonetheless, you are in need of proper training and therefore I have chosen the training camp."

"Is that really such a great idea? Apparently I am turning heads pretty easily. Sending me to a camp full of men that are in dire need of a woman is not exactly clever, is it?"

"No, unless you travel as a teenaged boy. You will need a few altered... accommodations, but if you stay, then I cannot guarantee your safety or that of those close to you. Please, Alex."

"Alright. My name is Aleksandra 'Ola' Rytsar, at least for now.", Alex said in passing. She had already turned to the door, on the verge of leaving to go see Smithers. Again.

"Very well. Smithers awaits you."

**PAGEBREAK**

Alex looked into the mirror yet again. This time it was painfully clear not his old nor his new self. The creature in the mirror looked androgen. Not masculine. The bandages wrapped around her chest pressed uncomfortably against some of the bruises.

'Oh this is just great.', she thought moodily.

At least she had his original eye color back. The contacts were annoying her.

Smithers had given Alex a packed duffel back with 'everything you'll need in those months'. He looked strangely uneasy. _Whatever_. Alex hung the duffel bag across her shoulder.

Ben and the others waited for her in the hall. Ben nodded and led the way back to the underground car park.

"You have brown eyes.", Eagle observed, stating the obvious.

"Yes. Green contacts."

"Oh."

"So are you a boy or a girl? I am a bit confused."

"I was a boy, turned girl and now pretend to be a boy again. Is that clearing things up for you?"

"No need to be so moody. It was an honest question.", Eagle mumbled in his defence.

"Try not to be moody while coping with the fact that you are suddenly a girl. It's like being castrated only now you have a new anatomy and even crazier hormones.", Alex shot back.

Everyone winced in sympathy. They did not envy Alex at all.

"What happened to your girlfriend?", Ben suddenly wondered.

"Tom'll think of something. I can hardly tell her now, can I?"

"Probably not the wisest choice, no.", Ben admitted.  
He thought about the fierce redhead that had stayed over a couple of times. He only caught sight of her once, after coming back early from a mission. She was _something_. And Alex had seemed to care for her a great deal, even though he didn't show it now.

The heavy sarcasm covered his...her feelings, Ben was certain. "Sorry, Al.", he whispered.

"Don't be. It's okay.", the girl whispered back. She was heart-broken, clearly.  
As a boy, he had loved the girl and opened up to her more than anyone else at school. (Except for Tom, naturally.) Her fiery attitude and the red hair reminded him of Jack - _stop. Don't go there. Not now_.

Nonetheless, tears broke through her control and she cried. Again.

Clearly uncomfortable, Wolf offered a tissue. Alex took it, grateful for the support. Unsure, Wolf patted her back.

"I hate this! Every single time, I think about something sad, I start to cry.", Alex complained in Russian.

"It will get better, Alex. You need to get used to this first. Smithers mentioned that you have an unusual amount of estrogen flowing through your body due to the dart. It should subside in a few days, two weeks max."

"So I won't stay like this forever? Thank the Lawd! I hated those girls that started to cry at the drop of a hat."

"We all do. So, just get it out of your system. Alright?", Ben replied. 'I love you.' was added without spoken words.

"Alright." The silent 'Love you too' was heard in her voice nonetheless.

"I have a few questions. If you are permanently changed to a female, does that mean you are a 100% healthy girl?", Snake wondered.

"Smithers thought so.", Ben answered.

Alex groaned. Ben, Snake and her knew the true meaning of that sentence. "Great.", she muttered.

Wolf, Eagle and Robin exchanged a confused look. When the implications dawned on them, they blushed a crimson red.

"Oh.", was all Wolf managed, dumbfounded. How was he supposed to deal with that? He was a testosterone pumped male. He had no idea of what to do.

Neither had Alex, it seemed. "I need to talk to Sabina."

"I'll try to find a way.", Ben promised, knowing the reason for the plea.

"Who is Sabina?"

"My surrogate sister."

"Where is she?"

"USA."

"Oh.", Eagle managed. "Sorry."

"That's alright. She'll be even worse than Tom..."

"The kid with the spiky hair?"

"Yeah. My so-called best friend."

"Well... The Sergeant will love this.", Eagle mumbled.

"No he won't. Remember, I am a spy. I can kill you in your sleep without you ever noticing. So, keep your tongue in check."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Shut it, Eagle.", Alex retorted.

Wolf sent her an approving look. "You know, I think you will do just fine without us. A few more threats like that and the new recruits will scram before they even see you."

"Better than hitting on me.", was all she responded. In her mind though she grinned proudly. Even Wolf respected her now.

**PAGEBREAK**

They parked in front of the Sergeant's office. The guards at the gate recognized Fox and had waved them through without questioning them too much. The men slowly piled out of the car. Alex was the last one. Ben and Wolf flanked her, the rest of the unit followed suit.

Seemingly casually, they made their way to the office, eyes checking for threats.

They stood to attention. The Sergeant's eyes lingered on Alex. A spark of shocked recognition passed over his face for a second. "At ease.", he commanded. "You know why you're here. Here are your schedules. Cub, your tutor will stay in an extra cabin with you, since I can't put more than five of my men in a hut. Your assessments are scheduled for tomorrow. Today, you can settle in. Cub, your tutor expects you at your cabin."

They were dismissed.

Alex had not expected to be separated from her unit. However, she was curious who her new tutor was supposed to be. Someone very special and dangerous if the added security measures around camp were anything to go by. Who could it possibly be?

AN: Who do you think it will be? K-Unit obviously is still a bit shocked. Wonder what they'll do if Alex started dating... Well, now I'm off writing my history research paper. Or not.  
Love, W


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: Sorry. I just love this character. So deal with it! ;) Thanks for all the reviews! It's a great feeling to read so many of them in such a short time!

**Chapter 4**: Reconaissance

Who could her new tutor possibly be?

K-Unit and Alex left the office to unpack. Ben sent a worried glance her way every now and then, as if he was wondering if she was okay. He seriously had developed a strong paternal streak in the last couple hours. Stronger than before.  
Ben was always there when Alex truly needed him. She regarded the older man as an older brother or uncle. After all, Ben was only seven years older than herself.

Coincidentally, they were in their old hut again.

Ben accompanied Alex to her new temporary home. It was a hut like all the others, only noticeably smaller and sparsely furnished. Two single beds, one closet, two night stands.  
She let her eyes wander across everything, memorizing every single detail before stepping into the room.  
Ben left to unpack. Her tutor was still nowhere to be seen.  
Alex placed a single picture frame on the nightstand. It held two photos - one of her parents and one of Jack and Alex laughing carelessly, shortly before she was recruited by MI6. The only personal touch she allowed herself.

She heard quiet, almost silent, footsteps on the wooden floor, announcing someone's arrival before the door was opened. Probably a heads up by her tutor. Nobody in the business walked as loudly for any other reason.  
So when the creaking door was opened, she did not jump or cringe. Feeling the eyes of the person on her, she turned around slowly.  
What she saw made her question if the side effects of gender-changing darts included hallucinations. Apparently.  
Because she stared right back in the eyes of a dead man walking. A man she had seen taking a bullet in the chest with her own eyes.  
The eyes of the man, her tutor, flickered for a millisecond with confusion. _He must be utterly astonished_, Alex thought. _So I am not the only one_.

"Alex?"

"Yes. Let's just say there was... an accident on my last mission.", Alex replied, almost showing the annoyance that question provoked by now.

Yassen raised an eye brow at this piece of information. "An accident?"

"Someone messed with my DNA. I am female now. Great, isn't it?"

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yes. And you?"

"They thought you might need someone a bit better... suited to your style."

"So you are my tutor?"

"Mentor, tutor, teacher."

"Where have you been? I thought you died three years ago."

"I did die. After that I was resurrected for something like this."

"Why has nobody told me that? Blunt confirmed your death twice. In my face. Bastard.", Alex rambled.

Yassen lifted his eye brow again.

"You are too, just so you know. But I have forgiven you for those melodramatic last words. It comes in handy nowadays."

"Alex?"

"I know you told me to get the heck out of this world but I can't. I was in too deep before I even started. It was just a matter of time. Two years ago, I quit. Lived with a normal family and all that. It never worked out. I just put them into danger. So I came back.", Alex explained.

Something told her, Yassen would understand. He seemed to at least. His icy mask was hard to read though.

"Did you have your medical eval yet?", Yassen asked.

"No. We just arrived."

"Follow me."

* * *

Yassen led her through the camp. The new recruits scammed when he came into sight, never noticing Alex. _Handy_, she thought.  
Snake and the others were in the waiting room. Alex nodded in their general direction. They stiffened as soon as they saw who her guide was.

"Alex?"

"Ben, it's alright. Snake? Can you do my eval? I don't want to explain everything to some newbie doctor."

"Alright. There should be a room here...", Snake replied.

* * *

He motioned her to take a seat on the stretcher. Yassen watched the door from his position next to her.  
Snake discarded her tank top and the bandages over her sports bra with practiced fingers.  
"It seems as if the expanding skin has not damaged your scar.", he mumbled.  
She turned around. Snake hissed upon seeing some of the worst scars in his career on her back. A wide variety adorned almost every inch of her skin. Burns, cuts, more bruises... You name it, in all likelihood she had it.

"Aviation fuel?", Yassen questioned. He had turned around, alarmed at the hiss.

Alex simply nodded.

Snake berated her and made her turn back around. Her now unprotected front revealed a black tattoo. Snake had first missed it due to the bandages.

Now Yassen was the one hissing, clearly furious.

Alex rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to the design and added a few words in Russian. Snake seemed too lost in his rage to connect the dots correctly.

In the meantime, Alex and Yassen stared at each other, communicating sans words.

_They branded you?_

_Yes. I killed him_. (At this she shrugged nonchalantly.)

It seemed to placate Yassen somewhat.

Unfortunately, Snake came to the same conclusion as Yassen had. "Scorpia? You were captured by freaking Scorpia? Why the hell did you not tell us? They f****** branded you!"

Alex shrugged again. "I was there, you know. No need to yell at me."

After a lengthy (one-sided) discussion, Snake finished the examination. Alex was declared healthy.

* * *

Yassen led the way back to their cabin. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Who sniped you?"

"A sniper. In front of the R&G. Ironic, huh?"

"When?"

"September, three years ago."

"Who?"

"Dead. He failed."

"Why are you here, Alex?"

"Protection. Training. What about you?"

"I accepted their offer."

Alex nodded.

"How long...?"

"A week, roughly. I'm still flooded with too much estrogen, so my body is not working right. Therefore I was deemed unable to defend myself and sent here with my bodyguards. Apparently I also attract men like flies."

"Perfect place to be then.", Yassen commented. _Had he seriously tried to make a joke?_ Alex stared at him questionongly for a second.

"Peppermint thought so. Only I now am disguised as a boy. My mind is so messed up, I'm not even sure what I am."

"You are you.", the assassin replied simply.

"Thanks, Yoda.", the teen retorted, snorting indignantly.

Yassen grinned. "Anytime, princess."

"The next person that calls me 'princess' will die a slow, painful death.", she muttered.

Yassen lifted an eye brow, still grinning.

"Why are you really here?"

"Nowhere else to go.", Alex quickly, completely emotionless, answered in Russian.

He knew then. Knew about Jack's death.

"Cub?", somebody asked from outside, obviously unsure if it was okay to barge in.

"Fox."

The door was opened. Ben stood there, awkwardly staring at the two of them.

"Taipan.", Yassen introduced himself.

"Fox. I am Cub's guardian."

"Taipan is an old friend of my father.", Alex said pointedly looking at Ben.

"We were wondering if you would like to eat with us."

"Sure.", the girl replied. Then she turned to Yassen. "Coming?"

"Of course."

"Anyone hitting on you so far?"

"No. Taipan scares them off before they even register my presence."

"I think I like you.", Ben said in Yassen's direction.

He was treated to a rare smile of the ex-assassin. "My pleasure."

"So what rained on Snake's parade?", Ben wanted to know.

Yassen sent a glance her way. She shrugged. "An old tattoo. I got it in America."

"Oh. I see."

All three of them knew he did not believe the teen.

* * *

By this time they had reached the mess hall. It was filled with new recruits and three other units. From the moment the three stepped inside the animated chatter died down.

"You sure know how to shut'em up properly. Maybe you should give the Sergeant a few pointers in scariness.", Alex whispered in Russian to her new tutor.

Ben grinned. "I think not all of that praise belongs to your teacher, princess.", he added in Russian.

"Remember what I told you about that nickname?", she asked sweetly while a cook smashed something unidentifiable on her tray.

Ben paled slightly.

"So you do. Good."

Yassen's lips twitched again.

K-Unit accepted Yassen at their table for Cub's sake. She introduced him as Taipan. He did not say a single word throughout the whole meal, only observed the others. Eagle had wisely chosen to leave her alone. For now at least.

After the meal, they walked back to the cabins in a group.

* * *

Alex pleaded exhaustion to escape another interrogation and slipped into the cabin. Yassen followed her. She stripped the uniform and decided to sleep in a tank top and shorts. Yassen had killed the light, to give her some privacy.

"Why the inscription?"

"Too many people mess with my life, making choices for me. That was my way to reverse some of that."

Yassen pondered over that for a second. He understood. "Why Russian?"

"It felt right. Not many people know what it means."

He contemplated that answer and nodded. "Good night, princess."

If he had not been one of the best assassins in the world, he would not have been spared her wrath for calling her that.

"Good night, Yoda.", she whispered cheekily. Well not all of it anyway.

The girl drifted to sleep and a faint snicker floated through the room. Alex could have sworn it was Yassen's.

* * *

Someone's hand was on her shoulder, trying to wake her. Alex bolted upright, frantically breathing. Fear flooded through her body. Ice cold fear.  
Slowly she realized that it was just another nightmare.  
Yassen actually looked concerned.  
She must have been screaming. Again. Tears still flowed down her cheeks and dripped on her shirt. She wiped them away, trying to compose herself.

"It was... her. She was blown up in front of me by a bastard clone of mine, trying to escape in Egypt.", she halted and looked at her feet. "That was the first time I ever killed in cold blood. He was my target."

Yassen nodded. He understood the reference to Alex's assassin-training.

"They broke me with that. I never regretted killing the Scorpia agent responsible for specifically targeting her. He died a gruesome death in a pile of salt, defeated yet again. I also never regretted shooting my clone."

She looked at Yassen.

"Have you ever contemplated self-harm or suicide? I put a bullet through the brain of someone who could have been my mirror image. It was awful. As if I had shot myself. But I hate killing in cold blood. That's why I failed Scorpia, even in training. I could not kill Peppermint Lady, because I was still a child."

Yassen listened attentively. Alex had clearly bottled all of this up for a long time. Now it seemed to just spill out of her heart.

"It took two years to make me more than just some empty shell. Sabina helped. Ben thinks I am over it mostly. It's just a front. I do not want anybody to witness my weaknesses. Not even him and he clearly cares for me like a brother. A month ago I thought there was nothing left to lose, but then I woke up, naked, suddenly more female than my girlfriend."

Alex shook her head.

"Now I try to adjust to being a hormone-crazed teenage girl. For the love of all that's good, I even unconsciously flirted with Eagle!"

"Eagle? Please tell me you have better taste than that.", Yassen smiled in an attempt to brighten the mood.

The teen laughed shakily. "So you really do jokes?"

"Occasionally."

There was a short silence.

"Thank you.", the teen whispered.

"You are welcome, Sasha. Do not worry about the past if you still have a future to plan. And when you feel confident enough, I have an assignment for you. Those recruits will not see what is coming their way..."

Wondering what he had in mind, Alex fell asleep. This time she slept peacefully until morning.

Well, as peacefully as possible with those weird cramps...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider.

**Chapter 5**: Trying (2,650 words)

The next time Alex opened her eyes, she felt sick. Not like she was about to throw up anytime soon, just ill.  
The cramps had intensified over night and she was hunched over, holding her stomach in a vain attempt to stop them. In the back of her mind she wondered what happened that she deserved this kind of punishment.  
Alex felt like crap.  
She ran a light fever and felt nauseaous, additionally to the cramps, that is. Her hair was a mess which was to be expected. Cold sweat from her last nightmare still clung to her skin.  
It was safe to say that this morning started badly.  
With horror Alex noted the faint smell of blood. Where did that come from? She got up, still trying to make sense of the situation when the pieces finally clicked together. _Oh God_, she mentally groaned. _Why? Why me?_  
Hurriedly she grabbed her duffel bag and left for the sanctuary of the bathroom which had been added for her special case. Rummaging through the bag, she tried to find whatever Smithers had packed for these circumstances, ignoring the impatient assassin in front of the bathroom door.  
Alex might be seventeen, might be a boy turned girl, but she sure as hell would NOT discuss her menstrual cycle with the only assassin-apprentince her father had trained.  
Somewhere, people had to draw a line.  
Apparently that was just all the more reason for other people to ignore them.  
With an audible click the door opened, showing an annoyed and worried ex-assassin. Ales looked up from the spilled contents for only a second, blushing lightly.

"Get out.", she hissed angrily and embarrassed.

"What is wrong?"

"Get out!", her tone dropped a few degrees further.

Yassen, seeing this was no matter of life or death, chose to back off.  
A wise choice if the muttered curses and threats were anything to go by.  
Alex found what she was looking for and showered before dressing for a hellish day at Hell. Yassen would not go easy on her and if it would keep her mind of the pain and the awkward feelings, Alex chose to appreciate it. Pushing everything from her mind, she collected her wits and left the bathroom. Her belongings were safely stowed away again.  
Smithers' assistant had left instructions, like a user manual, for cases like today and for once Alex had more or less of a plan for the day. Momentarily, she was on the 'less' side since she had no idea what Yassen had organized. Although it surely would be different from the regular SAS assessments.

Yassen checked her for obvious injuries. He seemed to have smelt the blood as well. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. How about you?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No! I do not want to talk about it."

Yassen nodded, still contemplating the girl's strange behavior.

* * *

They walked in silence to the mess hall to get their breakfast. Alex felt so nauseaous, just smelling the food, she was about to be sick (the throwing up kind, this time).  
_Never again. Girls are much worse off then guys_, she thought.  
Alex took a couple deep breaths to fight off the queasiness and sat down, disgustedly staring at her tray. It was not the so-called food, she was used to it by now and had eaten yesterday's dinner without any complaints from her side. (Eagle was another story.)  
The thought of eating anything at this point just turned her stomach and increased the queasiness again. However, she knew she would need the nutrition if she wanted to survive Yassen's assessment.  
Listlessly, she forked something faintly ressambling a fried egg and put it in her mouth. At least that was what she hoped it to be.  
Nibbling at it, she closed her eyes, ignoring the six worried glances sent in her direction. Imagining haute cuisine on her fork, she finished her food.  
This was seriously bad.  
After finishing more than she originally thought she would be able to, she went to dump her tray. Yassen followed her and led her out of the hall.  
Outside was definitely better. Her warm cheeks cooled off a bit, the fresh air helping a little with the irrational nausea.

"What is going on? Are you sick? Have they poisoned you?", Yassen asked urgently.

This time he would not let it go, Alex knew. Nonetheless, she blushed crimson red. "No. It has to do with the adjustments...", her barely audible voice trailed off.

The ex-assassin stiffened for a second before he figured it out. A small smirk spread on his lips. This was the equivalent to Yassen laughing uncontrollably.

_Now I am a complete laughingstock. Wonderful_, Alex thought.

"So you are not sick?"

"No. And it is NOT funny!", she answered, actually intimidating Ben and Snake from afar who had tried to eavesdrop enough to leave them alone.

The assassin just smirked further. "Ah, yes. Touchy subject. Fitness first, princess."

Alex just barely managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes._ Idiotic assassin_, she thought moodily.

* * *

After completing what Yassen tauntingly called 'a nice warm up to start the day off in a good mood', Alex was ready to kill someone.  
Preferably someone responsible for this arrangement.  
And it would be a slow, very painful, excrutiatingly sadistic kill, she decided, cursing Mrs. Jones inwardly with every swear word in all the eight languages she was more or less fluent in. And then some.  
Yassen simply chuckled. He seemed to find it amusing when she slipped and cursed like an old drunken sailor, silently thinking that even that man would have blushed at some of the more colorful vocabulary Alex employed.  
Especially because she was a girl now.

* * *

They went to the shooting range after most of that fitness block.  
Yassen chose a random gun for her to dissamble and reassamble. He timed her.  
Alex knew the gun like the back of her hand (I have no clue about guns and so I won't add anything specific). She was done in less than a minute.  
Yassen blindfolded her and made her repeat the performance. Her practiced fingers flew securely over the pieces until they were back in place.  
The assassin seemed to be content with her performance for now. He grabbed some ammunition and led her to a secluded part of the shooting range where he previously had reserved a spot for her.  
Her mentor loosened the blindfold for a few seconds letting her take in the targets, the room, etc. Then he secured the cloth over her eyes again.  
Alex had memorized the position of the immobile targets she was supposed to shoot at first. Clearing her mind from the pain in her stomach and any thoughts not relevant at the moment, she raised her hands with the gun, connecting the weapon mentally with her body.  
She fired the first round in quick sussession.  
The targets were brought in. The assassin loosened her blindfold again, so she could examine her handiwork with him. All shots were bull's-eyes. Except for one target, there was only one hole in the paper.  
The computer calculated a 98% accuracy.  
For not having been to a shooting range in months it was a pretty good start.  
Although it appeared to be not good enough in Yassen's books.  
He blindfolded her once more, ordering her to shoot again and again almost without pause.  
They continued like that for the next thirty minutes or so. Finally the Russian seemed to have enough, even though he corrected miniscule details, quirks that Alex picked up over the years.  
He stopped her, freeing her from the blindfold again.

"You improved, princess. Very good.", Yassen commented so low nobody could understand his words but her.

His unexpected praise saved him from a tirade of an extremely high strung teenage girl out for blood.

"Thank you.", she replied astonished.

The assassin instructed her to use only one of her hands, still not looking, and different positions. They moved from immobile targets to mobile ones and eventually cutouts that had a human shape. Her aim wavered slightly when firing at the last one.  
Yassen noticed her amlost inaudible wince and the minute cringe. Alex had told him the truth. She was someone with morals still halfway intact. He guessed that she resorted to shooting as the last option and only if her life was on the line.  
Alex could never be a cold-blooded killer, no matter how many times she threatened to torture and kill him or the members of her unit.

* * *

Alex's mood went downhill from then on. Her energy level sunk into the basement the further the day progressed. And with the energy her mood decreased even more.  
Nonetheless, she held herself in check, trying to push herself and ignore it. Yassen would not take kindly to slacking off.  
He wanted to asess her in hand-to-hand combat next.  
On the way, they stopped at their cabin, because Yassen had 'forgotten' something. He knew she would never ask for a break and was fairly certain that she needed more energy.  
Walking to their next station, he threw her a chocolate bar wordlessly.  
It was another way to acknowledge her impressive performance, she knew. So she treated her unconvential teacher to a genuine smile.  
After the chocolate, her mood increased several notches again.  
Yassen found that amusing, but refrained from teasing her about it. He was probably the only one who got away with mocking her good-naturedly.

"Fight like you mean it. Don't hold back. I can deal with it.", he instructed her when they reached their destination.

Alex nodded to show she understood. The gym was filled with other units training who were now curiously watching them.  
Alex decided that this was the only chance for revenge she was going to get from him. Patiently waiting for an attack, she let her killer-instincts take over, clearing her mind again. She exuded coldness, control and danger.  
Yassen noticed the change in his student.  
He attacked her with one of the more standard combos which she managed to dodge mostly. She retaliated with a punch to his stomach which he dodged and a swift kick at his shins from behind. It took him by surprise but he did not let it show.  
_She plays dirty_, he thought amused.

K-Unit had finally arrived for their own assessment only to find a loose crowd watching a single fight. Astonished, they watched Alex and Yassen sparring so fast they blurred slightly. Taipan seemed to be winning, but Cub held her own.  
Ben had never seen Alex like this. She was normally very controlled and cool in training. The change in her demeanor scared him a bit.  
Snake and the rest of K-Unit knew then why they were unfit to train Alex. She would have incapacitated them within a minute.

Alex panted. Sweat dribbled from her face on her uniform. This was a fight that tried all of her creativity, quick thinking and general stamina.  
Suddenly, Yassen held her, one hand at a pressure point close to her ear and the other holding her hands back.  
She had lost.  
Controlling her instincts again, she let go off her killer-persona.

"Very good, Cub.", the assassin whispered in her ear.

She nodded in thanks.

He released her afterwards. "Considering your age and your strength, you fought well. I can teach you a few moves, but I doubt you will need them. Now I want to see you interact with a group of attackers.", Yassen said more loudly.

F-Unit volunteered.  
K-Unit watched anxiously.  
Alex got into her fighting stance once again.  
The unit leader attacked first. She dodged his fist and swept him literally off his feet. He landed with a painful sounding _thud_ on the floor, wheezing for breath. Two others tried their luck together. She deflected their attacks mostly and landed a precise jab at a pressure point which led to unconsciousness.  
The other man managed to dodge the blow of her retaliation.  
Using her momentum, she kicked the fourth unit member hard in the knees, before he had a chance to attack while preparing for the leader to rejoin the fight. She hit another pressure point precisely and another man fell.  
After the fight with Yassen this appeared to be child's play.  
Only the second member was still able to attack. She incapacitated him with a swift move.  
The assassin's eyes had analysed her moves with much interest. Now he nodded seemingly absentminded.

K-Unit could not refrain from staring at their unorthodox unit member. They knew that Alex was good, had to be in his job, but they never imagined her to down a whole unit within minutes.

"You need to work on your efficiency. One-on-one was better.", the Russian said.

Alex knew he was right. The assassin expected a perfect performance from her and she was willing to give him that as long as the new knowledge would keep her safe in the field. She did not want to hurt the men because she knew that they were inexperienced and less dangerous together than she was.

"You know the whole purpose of training is to improve your skills?", the Russian asked in Japanese.

"Yes. I didn't want to kill them, though.", the teen replied, using the same language. Mock-serious she added: "One of them was kinda cute."

Yassen's lips twitched upwards.  
He led his ward out of the gym towards their cabin, leaving a totally stunned group of men behind.

* * *

They sat down on their respective beds. Linguistics was the next point on the Russian's agenda.

"Which languages do you speak?"

"German, French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin and Italian. The last two I taught myself, mostly."

"Very well. For the length of your stay here, I will teach you the basics of Hebrew, Hindi and improve your Italian.", Yassen decided, speaking French.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been staying with Fox?", he wondered in German.

"For a year and a half, roughly. He has morals."

Spanish followed. "Does your mind clear up slowly?"

"Yes. I can handle myself better."

"What did you do in China?", he wanted to know in the matching language.

"Nothing too big. A bit surveillance which blew out of proportions."

"So the usual?", Yassen shot back, almost grinning.

"You could say that.", Alex shrugged, grinning.

"What is your favorite place to be?" Italian.

"Outside, when the sun shines. It is relaxing."

"It is time for dinner. I think you will only need a few days to reach the level of confidence required to complete your first assignment satisfactorily."

Curious, Alex asked: "What do you have in mind?"

"You will see."

"Please?"

"What would you give me in return for the information?"

She thought this thoroughly through for a few seconds. "You can call me princess or whatever you like as long as it's not too insulting."

Yassen actually laughed at that. He agreed to her terms though. "It is supposed to teach you how to use your transformation to its full potential. Also you can execute your revenge on all those who belittle you."

Alex dawned something. Hopefully she was wrong, but she had a strong suspicion what exactly 'using her transformation to its full potential' meant.

"Please tell me you did not plan on me having to seduce someone.", she begged.

Yassen crooked an eye brow. "No sexual relations on my watch.", he warned her.

"So I am supposed to flirt with them?", Alex asked, incredulous.

AN: And that's it for today. Seriously. I have a 30min. Math session with my headmistress tomorrow morning and no clue what she wants to test me on. Have a nice one!

Love, W


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider.

AN: I thought the transformation is kind of the opposite of what Alex used to be, except for the work-related parts, since they are mostly trained, not natural.

**Chapter 6**: Yassen's Assignment. (2,650 words)

"So I am supposed to _flirt_ with them?", Alex asked, incredulous.

Yassen simply shook his head. "You will have two days of preparations first. I want you to find your self-confidence again and then we will see about your assignment."

Alex looked disappointed. She was curious and nothing bothered her more than an unsolved mystery. _And_ maybe these awful cramps.

To end the day 'nicely', they went for a 5k run around the lake. Yassen expected her to keep up a fast pace without much of a hassle. The huge difference between their individual definitions of 'fast pace' hindered a peaceful evening to unfold.

* * *

Alex was completely exhausted. K-Unit invited them over for a chat which she felt obliged to accept. Otherwise Ben would probably feel neglected.

Sometimes she wondered who the parent was supposed to be, him or her.

Yassen accompanied her to the neighboring hut. He was going to make sure that she did not have to answer questions she would rather forget. Ben quickly checked her for injuries, only to find none.

"So how was your day?", Eagle asked friendly.

"Alright. Yours?"

"Probably less exhausting than yours. Nice show though. I never really liked F-Unit.", Eagle rambled.

Alex sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Can't you just ask whatever burns on your tongue? Please?", she all but begged, cutting right to the chase.

Ben and Yassen seemed to find that slightly amusing.

"Sure... Who taught you how to fight like that?", Eagle wanted to know. He waved a hand in the Russian's general directions to signal he meant the earlier duel between mentor and pupil.

"My uncle, myself and a few teachers.", she shrugged.

"How do you know Taipan?", Wolf demanded.

"My father and him worked together for a while.", the teen explained, completely nonchalant.

"Your _father_?", Robin repeated incredulous.

"Yes. You have one too, you know.", Alex shot back.

Yassen observed her, looking for signs of emotions on her face to find...none. A miniscule amount of hurt flickered in her eyes, only for a few milliseconds that was it. He probably would have missed it if he had not watched her so closely.

"How come you work for MI6?", Snake asked, sounding curious. This question attracted Yassen's attention as well, like the rest of the men.

"They 'kindly' offered and I accepted.", Alex replied sarcastically.

Only Ben and the ex-assassin caught the bitter edge.

"How many missions have you been on?"

"So far? I lost count. The first year I completed nine...", the teenaged girl tapped at her chin, thinking shortly.

Yassen was furious. How could anyone force a child to complete nine missions within a single year? From the look on Ben's face he was not the only one.

"Where did you learn to shoot? I heard you had an impressive aim."

"Here and there. Mostly at a shooting range."

"Alex? Why do you have a Scorpia branding?", Snake asked, cautiously. He appeared to be genuinely worried for her.

The other members of K-Unit did not take kindly to the news. Wolf was furious, Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Eagle stammered some nonsense and Robin stared at the girl in front of them.

"Why did you never tell me?", Ben wondered.

"It's not something just casually brought up in a conversation over tea, is it?", Alex retorted. Her expressionless face gave nothing away. _Nothing_.

"I am sorry, Alex. It's just...", Ben tried to explain. He cared about her and did not want to see her hurt. No matter what.

"It was not exactly my favorite holiday stay, okay? I don't want to talk about it and I can't - it's classified."

"One last question. I promise, we will leave you alone afterwards. What was the matter with the aviation fuel?"

"Oh, I got burned trying to escape in Africa. Or Australia...?", Alex scrunched her nose up, deep in thought. Then, as if clearing her head of something, she shook it slightly and shuddered almost imperceptibly.

Again, only Ben and Yassen noticed.

Alex got on her feet. "Well, that's it. Good night.", she said before leaving.

"Good night, Cub.", K-Unit chorused back. Even Wolf.

* * *

The following days, the SAS soldiers came to respect the teenager more and more.

They saw Cub and his mentor running for miles on end, while the renowned ex-assassin kept on quickening the already fast pace.

They saw Cub sparring with the Russian, improving ever so subtly. The new moves were ingrained in the teenager's mind by hours of repetition. He had to do them slow and then faster and faster until he was moving in a slight blur and still executed the moves one hundred percent correctly.

They saw the duo on the shooting range with Cub being instructed in some kind of weird exercise nobody else seemed to be able to pull off but the teen.

They saw him running the assault course so fast, he broke the old record several times. His movements were cat-like, agile and efficient. They almost seemed to belong to a ballet dancer if any of the soldiers truly knew how one moved.

The Russian was merciless, demanding perfection and expected stellar performances at any given time, if it rained or not, night or day. His punishments for laziness, slacking off or back talk were legendary.

Even the drill sergeants eyed the ex-assassin warily, unsure if Cub wasn't overworked. None of them ever thought at the start of training they would think, they had it easy, compared to the teen.

But all were wondering: '_Who is this kid_?'

* * *

Yassen and Alex, the protagonists of most soldier's thoughts, currently had a rather passionate discussion on high heels.

One might wonder why in the world, the infamous, merciless assassin Yassen Gregorovich, of all people, insisted Alex wore them.

"I can't even stand in these torture gadgets! Do you have any idea how much they hurt?", the girl momentarily complained.

She had tried a teenage tantrum to Yassen's inward amusement, fake cried her eyes out, even the Daddy-card - to no avail.

"Alex, you need to be prepared for whatever next undercover mission _they_'ll send you on. If you like it or not, they expect you to use your transformation at some point.", Xassen told her patiently.

"I know. I just don't see why I have to do this in _high heels_, for crying out loud! Can you tell me again, please?"

"Because it could belong to your cover. You have played rich kids before, correct?" A nod. "Then they'll disguise you like them again. The Sergeant believes you will be sent out in a few days so _get used to it_."

"What exactly? The mothering? The freaking disaster waiting to happen? The crappy hormones messing with my head?"

"Well, I wasn't aware of any mothering, but yes, you need to act normal around some people. You _will_ need to flirt and manipulate men and women in the near future for information. This is just an exercise to help you with that."

Alex sighed. Finally she accepted that her teacher was only meaning it well; he tried to protect her through her training. It was the only way for him to make sure she would survive.

That, however, meant Yassen genuinely _cared_ for her. Who would have thought?

"Alright. What do you want me to do?", she asked, accepting her defeat.

* * *

Ben and K-Unit had not seen Alex all day. Nothing new, considering her rigorous training. He worried about her. Ben knew she needed as much preparation as possible, but he silently wondered if she wasn't overdoing it.

At the moment, the five of them were seated at their usual table for lunch, having just returned from a two-day survival trek through the forest.

Ben had this weird feeling that something unusual was about to happen. If it was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

As if on cue, the former assassin entered the mess hall, closely followed by a stunning young woman. She wore a blue elegant summer dress with matching high heels which both looked incredibly out of place at BB. Her long black hair had been bound back in some effortlessly looking hairstyle that was clearly complicated.

The chatter died down as soon as the men saw the beautiful woman. The ex-assassin led the way to their table, she followed him, radiating self-confidence. Politely, the Russian offered her a seat at their table, outwardly remaining emotionless.

Something seemed familiar in the way she held her head, evaluating everyone of them...

Ben's eyes widened partially when he realized just _who_ the stunning woman was.

She sent him a determined look, clearly stating to not blow her cover.

The assassin's lips twitched shortly when various men offered her a tour, asking if she needed anything, help, a human umbrella, _anything_.

Then, the Sergeant noticed the commotion in the hall. He decided to find out what the big deal was, only to be confronted by his entire men fawning over a beautiful young woman that seemingly had appeared out of nowhere.

When she noticed his glare, she slightly smiled and winked mischievously at him! _Winked_!

Confused, he considered everything. Then he caught on. Apparently this was the 'slightly chaotic exercise' Taipan had talked about. He grinned amused.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How may we help you?", the Sergeant asked politely.

"I was looking for my boyfriend. He is stationed here at the moment but I seem to be unable to find him.", the young woman asked in a pleasant voice.

At this several men looked severely disappointed and downright depressed. Some were trying to convince her to let them help her look for him while others wondered who the 'lucky bastard' was.

"QUIET! Do you want to scare the poor girl away?", the Sergeant interrupted. The mess hall was quiet again. "Then, please do tell us who you wanted to visit."

"I believe his codename is Cub around here.", she answered with a twinkle in her eye.

The men could not believe that Cub - _CUB_ - was able to get a girl like her. He seemed so quiet most of the time, which _could_ have been caused by exhaustion, at least partially, since he seemed to be on his feet from dusk til dawn.

The Sergeant noticed the mischief sparkling in her eyes and chanced a look at her unit. Eagle chuckled lightly, while the rest of them were able to control their laughter better.

"Has anyone seen Cub and is able to help...?", the Sergeant looked at the girl.

"Jane.", she said.

"To help Jane out? Taipan? Fox?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Please tell Cub to see me in my office after his visitor is gone."

The men crowded around the young woman again, some trying to convince her she was better off without him. One soldier in particular seemed to be a sore loser.

'Jane' sent Fox an apologetic look. Then she smiled disarmingly at the poor guy, slipping back in her girlfriend-persona, earning him four glares from her overprotective unit. "You are all so sweet! Thanks for offering your help. I never expected this much hospitality. After all, I just barged in...", her voice trailed off as if she was insecure.

The soldier, Monkey, hurried to reassure her that it was completely fine for her to visit. In fact, he even went as far as saying she could come by anytime.

Fox decided he had enough and got up. Taipan followed his example. "Jane, I think Cub is waiting...", Fox reminded her.

She stood as well, pretending to fall, so her 'savior' could catch her chivalrously. Monkey actually blushed pink when she thanked him, practically purring. (And sending Eagle into another bout of silent laughter, to the point where tears streamed down his face.)

Two thirds of the assembly glared enviously at Alex's victim.

Fox tried to ignore the flirtatious smile on the teen's face which resulted in him deepening his already impressive scowl. "Seriously?", he hissed in the ex-assassin's direction, inaudible to anyone else. The man simple nodded once. Ben noticed that his lips twitched upwards again.

Meanwhile, 'Jane' pretended to trip yet again, so she could clutch Monkey's arms. "I am so sorry! This ALWAYS happens to me when I wear heels."

"Then why do you wear them?", he stammered questioningly.

"Cub loves them.", she lowered her voice considerably. "Especially if we are alone and there is nothing else."

Monkey gulped. What was he supposed to say? He was extremely visual which was good for going through different strategies when planning during missions. And not so good if he imagined what she, Cub's girlfriend, implied.

He had not noticed that she had him wrapped around her pinkie, still touching him seemingly innocently. When she finally let go off his arm, she slipped 'her' number (which was obviously that of an annoying girl from Brookland) into his pocket, 'accidentally' brushing against his hand and hips.

* * *

They stopped outside, two scowling men in their way. Fox immediately sent poor Monkey packing. When they were alone, Ben turned to his charge, looking extremely disapproving. Just when he opened his mouth to start ranting, the starling sound of someone's giggles made him stop.

Taipan's lips twitched again.

"That was actually kind of fun.", the girl managed after stopping herself from giggling further.

"Very good.", her mentor simply said. His way of showing he was impressed.

Fox glared at the Russian. "What the heck were you playing at?"

"Making sure I knew what I was doing if I ever needed to do this for real.", Alex replied, now serious.

"What?", Ben stared incredulous at them.

"Have you honestly never had to resort to something like that on a mission?", the teen questioned. "I used to flirt a lot to gain some sort of extra-intel. Saved my life."

"_What_?", Fox repeated.

"Ben, what do you think I am? A virgin? You saw my girlfriend stay over night. If my cover requires it, I will have to play the capricious girlfriend, the airhead, the clingy and everything else you do not want to think about. Taipan thought it would provide me not only with a chance of revenge, but also reassure me of my abilities."

"Well, it's safe to say that Monkey will have sweet dreams of you tonight.", the elder spy muttered disgruntled.

Alex treated him to one of her stunning smiles that had Monkey's heart rate increase.

"You went a little overboard with the high heel comment. But you identified him correctly as the most vulnerable. Now, change. The Sergeant expects you soon.", Taipan agreed.

"Bye. Just in case.", Alex hugged a startled Ben then Yassen and actually skipped most of the way back to her cabin.

The assassin - still a bit shell-shocked - shook his head, a small smile on his face. "She said she hated them...", he elaborated for Ben.

Both men smiled fondly at the retreating figure of the girl.

* * *

Alex stood at attention in the Sergeant's office. The faint smell of peppermint penetrated the air. On a chair in the corner sat the one and only peppermint addict Alex knew.

"We have a mission for you. Nothing too dangerous, just infiltration and surveillance.", Mrs. Jones said. She went on to explain what Alex was supposed to do.

* * *

Her outraged "You want me to do what?!" could still be heard where the two men stood, exchanging an alarmed glance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider. Neither anything else you might recognize.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Chapter 7**: A New Mission (2,950 words)

- a few seconds earlier -

"We have a mission for you. Nothing too dangerous, just infiltration and surveillance.", Mrs. Jones said.

Alex sighed. Of course they did. She was used to this by now. No need to get angry.

"If there was anyone else, we would have left you here. However, you are the best and we don't have any other choice. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Did they ever have a choice but to send her, Alex wondered. She was still in a good mood from the previous fun exercise. There was seldom the chance to enjoy herself and she was not about to let it be destroyed by the peppermint addict.

Mrs. Jones reached over and handed Alex a file. "Your cover. You know the drill. Any questions?"

Alex flew over the first pages in the file until her eyes caught something.

* * *

Her outraged "You want me to do what?!" could still be heard where the two men stood, exchanging an alarmed glance. Ben and Taipan broke into a run to the office. If Alex wasn't happy, Mrs. Jones would not be either. At least, not very long.

* * *

"Alex, it is just for a week. We want you to look for anything suspicious. Agent Daniels will be your backup, posing as your bodyguard.", Mrs. Jones tried to calm the teen down.

"I need to play the freaking girlfriend of freaking Jason Beaver! What the heck were you thinking? He doesn't even _like_ girls!", exclaimed the still furious girl.

"No one knows that for sure. It is really just a surveillance job to help you readjust, Alex. He will meet you later today at his country house, to get used to you, after you are properly...disguised.", Mrs. Jones answered calmly. She did not look happy.

"'She likes to go _shopping _(venom laced her voice then), have a mani/pedi...?'", Alex read from the file. "I have never had a... whatever a mani/pedi is supposed to be. Actually, I have just adjusted to my new body. Ask the Sergeant, I am horrible at playing to be interested in guys."

The Sergeant quirked his eye brow up much like Yassen when he knew she lied about something to get out of a humiliating task.

"I know. Nonetheless, you are needed. You leave in half an hour with me. Please pack now.", Mrs. Jones simply answered.

The dismissal was clear.

* * *

Alex clutched the stupid mission file angrily and stormed out of the office. Right into a worried Ben and a relieved Yassen. Judging by the look on her face she was ready to kill someone but had refrained from acting out on that urge.

"Sorry. I need to pack.", she excused herself. They nodded.

"Fox? A word please.", Mrs. Jones said from the office.

He sighed and walked back.

* * *

While Ben was briefed, Alex stuffed her few belongings in the duffel bag under the concerned eyes of a former assassin.

"What is going on?"

"You were right. I need to play the girlfriend. He doesn't even like girls. _Everyone_ knows that. And she is so stupid!", Alex informed her tutor through gritted teeth. "Plus, they want me to go to some stupid_ beauty farm_ or whatever to 'polish my looks'."

Taipan was amused by her rage. The second teenage tantrum in a day. Was Alex actually loosening up a bit? "How long will you be gone?", he asked instead, keeping his calm, detached front.

"A week, if everything goes according to plan.", Alex answered, less furious.

She picked up the hint of concern in his tone. He might be able to read her better now but that street went both ways.

"Which it never does if you are involved.", the older man half-heartedly joked. He wanted to have her smile again. Seventeen was no age for John Rider's child to drown in rage, he reasoned.

"True.", a small smile danced across her lips. As an afterthought she added a quiet "I'll be careful."

"Try not to kill him right away. Finish the mission first.", Yassen teased, feeling strangely relieved after hearing her promise.

"I'll try. But with my temper, you never know.", she grinned.

Then she was done. Swinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, the teen left the cabin. K-Unit's door was opened at the same time. Ben had packed as well. The rest of the unit and Yassen accompanied them back to a helicopter.

"When will you be back?", Wolf wanted to know. He was in his leader-mode.

"A week at the earliest.", Alex answered before she stepped in the heli after Mrs. Jones and Ben. They lifted off the ground. The men smiled a little bit at the waving girl. She had opened up to them a bit. And in turn they had warmed up to her, very much so.

"Be careful!", Eagle shouted over the noise.

"They always are. Don't worry.", Yassen said.

The men stared at him, not able to process who just tried to reassure them. The Russian shrugged.

"Did you just...?", Eagle started, a small smile on his lips.

"He did. What do you do, now that Cub's gone?"

"Prepare lessons for next week.", Yassen said calmly. Inwardly he knew he would worry about her well-being.

* * *

Alex sat sandwiched between Mrs. Jones and Ben. Nobody spoke a word for the entire flight. Alex had no desire to talk to her boss after learning what would be done to her upon arrival at their secret location.

They landed on top of what seemed to be a nice office-building. Mrs. Jones led the way from the roof to a very big storage room.

Smithers greeted them with a smile. "Alex, we will start with your what's-it-called? Ah, yes. Makeover. If you are done, you'll get your gadgets.", Smithers announced good-humored.

The teen bit on her cheek to stop the string of curses from being heard anywhere but in her head. After all, she had to start acting slightly like her role. Plus she did not want to insult Smithers or his helpers.

His assistant dragged Alex away.

The teen was dreading every single step more than any fight.

* * *

First, the mystery of a mani/pedi was explained to Alex who was wishing she would never know.

Someone took care of her nails while someone else was kneading a special shampoo in her hair. Apparently it was a new invention from Smithers that sped up growth.

Alex was laser-ed next, so she was spared the legendary horrors of shaving her legs (which according to one of the beauty experts could hurt badly if done wrong).

She had to get a light, natural looking fake tan as if she had just returned from a vacation in some sunny place.

Alex was weirded out by assistant two fumbling with her eye brows. They were ordered to spare nothing it seemed. Assistant one plastered Alex's face with some green paste which looked a bit like guacamole. She learned, Avocado was a main ingredient. It was supposed to refresh her skin.

Alex inwardly snorted in disgust.

* * *

Ben amused himself by imagining the reaction of K-Unit when he told them of this mission prep. Alex would never live this down. _Never_. If only he was allowed to take pictures...

Mrs. Jones calmly drank a cup of tea after another and read through a few files next to him, apparently waiting for Alex as well. Why was she even there?

Ben guessed that she was anxious to see how this played out. Alex was not exactly girlish and they had given her a Barbie-cover. Which the teen was anything but happy about.

* * *

As a last step before her hair was cut (by this point Alex had accepted her fate calmly and swore she would never _EVER_ volunteer to visit a beauty salon _except_ for torturing K-Unit), the assistants taught her what colors and cuts fitted her figure the best.

Alex could not in any way humanely possible care less.

They then proceeded to hold up several bulletproof dresses that were short enough to show off most of her legs.

Ben would not be happy abut that. Not at all...

That improved Alex's mood slightly. _Revenge is sweet and best served when unexpected_, she decided. Oh she would so get back at them.

After a heated discussion (without any noted input from the teen herself) it was decided that Alex had to wear a fuchsia number that covered most of her scars, complete with high heels and everything.

Alex hated it already.

She was not exactly the girl to go crazy about this color. It was so...pink. Greens, blues, reds, dark tones she could handle. But _pink_?

Before she could even open her mouth though, she was carted off to the side. The towel around her head was unwrapped and recently grown long sandy hair fell down to her back. Expert two chattered friendly about different hair styles while cutting the newly acquired mane into a 'dreamy wave'.

Inwardly, Alex cringed. Again.

This was worse than any session with Dr. Three. Much worse.

Blue contacts and makeup completed the makeover.

When she was finally dressed, groomed and officially ready to go, Alex was allowed to see Smithers. A look in the mirror told her that she would not have to worry about attracting male attention wherever she went.

Barbie herself would have been proud, Alex decided.

* * *

Mrs. Jones, Ben and Smithers waited for the teenaged girl. When she stepped out from behind the curtain that was supposed to give her some privacy, they did a double-take.

Alex looked like an athletic model.

"Very good.", was all Mrs. Jones said. A faint smile grazed her lips.

Alex relaxed somewhat, so they could proceed.

Smithers handed her a few European coins, before he placed a lipstick on the table. It matched her outfit, at least the color description did. "It's a taser. Be careful with that.", Smithers explained. "Open the cab, point at someone and press the bottom."

"Thanks."

"Welcome, old chap.", Smithers replied, smiling. He put a wallet on the table. "This credit card doubles as an all-access key. You can put the explosive coins in here as well. Just be careful to not mix them up with the real ones. You still have your phone and iPod from your last mission, so I won't give you a new one. However, I took the liberty to install a few extras on both. The iPod now has a refined range so you can listen through thicker walls from further away. Bugs, direct link to Mrs. Jones..., still the same. However, I added new music that according to my sources 'hipsters' listen to at the moment. Then I have this beauty."

Smithers held up a small ear piercing. "It is not exactly an earring which would be unfortunate since you wouldn't be able to wear it 24/7 but nobody will notice it. Edda will pierce it for you in a second. It's a tracking device. If you are in trouble, you need to press the pearl. It's fingerprint sensitive and will send a distress signal to us."

"Thanks."

"No problem, old chap. We modified all of your earrings and jewelery, so they can be used instead of ear pieces. Agent Daniels has a direct link to them."

"Now that that is cleared, you will need to leave. Smithers provided four suitcases with clothes for your trip. The target awaits your arrival.", Mrs. Jones intervened.

When Alex saw the four matching magenta suitcases she rolled her eyes heavenward and pleaded with every known deity to just end her suffering. _More_ pink. Ben nudged her gently. He had changed as well, looking officially bodyguard-ish in a suit and sunglasses.

Alex stifled a groan and tried to just suck it up.

* * *

She boarded the helicopter again. This time Mrs. Jones was nowhere to be seen.

Alex immersed herself in the mission file, memorizing the details of the life of the secret daughter of Richard Dibson who, fifteen years ago, had been on top of his fame when he committed suicide. He was one of the most successful rock musicians Britain had ever seen. The girl went by the name of Felicity Gibson Dibson. (_Who named their daughter after a guitar brand_?) Her mother had been a less-known model who now resided in Florida.

'Just wonderful! She is a total airhead!', Alex thought and groaned when she imagined what kind of a week lay ahead.

She burned the file dutifully with one of Smither's gadgets. Then she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ben observed her. "You okay, Fe?"

"I am fine. Just feeling like my brain has been sucked out when they blow dried my hair three times in a row.", the girl explained.

"I had wondered what that smell was.", Ben teased.

"Could have been the nail polish. Or this weird spray that 'glossify'-ed my hair. Or simply the ton of hairspray and the avocado...", she rambled on and on.

Ben stared at Alex. Then he laughed. It rolled out of his stomach.

"Not funny.", the teen shot back, clearly insulted.

"It is funny, pri-" A dark look stopped him. "Felicity. Honestly, have you seen your face?"

"Yes." Alex growled. "At night, when you sleep, I will tweeze your eye brows and then if you don't whine, you are allowed to mock me. Not before, especially not now.", she threatened irritated.

Ben wisely shut up.

* * *

Shortly after, they landed on a meadow. A boy, a little older than Alex, and two bodyguards were the welcoming committee.

Ben left their copter first, carrying the suitcases. The two bodyguards assessed him and even though he carried four pink suitcases, they respected him, because he looked like ex-military.

Then Alex climbed out. The boy was polite and offered her his hand.

He was obviously stunned. His bodyguards exchanged a quick grin, one even flashed her a smile.

"Hi. Welcome to my home.", the boy said.

"Thanks for having me.", Alex smiled sweetly. She played a happy-go-lucky girl after all. Inwardly she gagged at herself.

"Would you like to unpack and join us for a light lunch?"

"I would love to."

"Then it's settled. Bryan, please tell Cliff he needs to prepare the Lake Suite quickly for our guest.", Jason Beaver ordered his bodyguard. He grinned at the teenaged spy. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

On the whole way back to the darn mansion, Jason Beaver flirted casually with Alex. She played along and filed the acquired information away for later.

The mansion was not screaming 'rich guy lives here', but was furnished tastefully. He certainly knew a good interior designer, Alex had to give him that.

Her room was huge. She had a tiny balcony and en-suite bathroom, a small lounge area and a bedroom to herself. Ben slept on the couch even though he had his own room.

After her clothes were stowed away in the gigantic closet, she and Ben went back downstairs. A brown lab stormed in Alex's direction. As soon as they made contact, the dog started to lick everything she could reach. Alex smiled and patted the lab.

"Lucy!", reprimanded Jason. The dog ran back to her master.

"Sorry. She loves new people. Especially beautiful girls."

"It's alright. Can I wash my hands somewhere, please?"

"Sure."

* * *

When they sat down to eat, Ben and the other bodyguards left them alone.

"So, you know why I am here?"

"Yes. Thank you for that. I really need the help."

"You are welcome."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Same age as you.", Alex lied effortlessly.

"Do you have a boyfriend, for real I mean? You are stunning. There must be hundreds of guys after you."

"Well...", Alex thought about her spiel with Monkey. She smiled apologetic at her mark. "I am being home schooled. What about you?"

"I have a boyfriend. He is in Greece at the moment, looking after his sick grandmother."

"Is he okay with this?"

"Yes. He thinks that you play my girlfriend to up my image as heartthrob, courtesy of my agency."

"Well then. What have you planned for the week?"

"What...? Oh. Well, it needs to look convincing, doesn't it? So we should probably flirt and maybe kiss."

"Yeah.", Alex shrugged. It was just a mission, after all.

"You are not weirded out by kissing a gay singer?", Jason asked surprised.

"No. As long as my face is not clearly distinguished on any printed pictures, I am fine with it. I actually posed as a gay a couple of times.", Alex explained nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? Like me or did you have to kiss another girl?"

"Both."

That shut the singer up for a short while. Alex relished the silence.

"Are you even a real girl?", he whispered, clearly confused.

Alex shot him an incredulous look. Of course. _How do you explain something so advanced that not even the intelligence agencies had it?_

"What exactly do you think I am?", she shot back.

"A girl?"

"Good. Now please tell me what we are doing next week."

"Well, we fly to Germany. I get an award for my album and we are supposed to do some sightseeing. Then there is this charity event. A stupid masquerade ball! Who still does this stuff?"

"A _masquerade_?", Alex repeated horrified.

"Yes. To fund Michelle Rotschildt's charity..."

Alex blanched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider. Sorry.

AN: I forgot to mention it before. Alex is now using a slight American accent because of her cover. Plus, this chapter is a bit of a filler so go easy on me, okay? More exciting stuff will follow, now that they are slowly starting the mission. Promise! :)

**Chapter 8**: Getting To Know Each Other (1,730 words)

Alex blanched. A masquerade? How on earth had she not seen this coming?

'Just my luck.', she thought. 'Now I have to play dress up. Again.'

"Why? Are you afraid something'll happen then?"

"I don't think anything will happen. I just haven't been to such a high-scale ball before.", Alex answered half-honest.

Alex the girl had not been to a ball. She had never taken dancing lessons with MI6. Alex the boy had. He also had been to several posh events.

"Oh, don't worry. I can teach you how to dance. You are an athlete, right?"

"Yes."

"Then there won't be any problems. I am good at ballroom dancing."

"Thanks."

"What do you do if you're not doing this?"

"Oh, you know, shopping, hanging out with friends. The usual stuff.", Alex lied.

Well, unless training with a former assassin who is officially dead and SAS soldiers counts as 'hanging out with friends'.

The first part was true in a way, she was just not shopping for the usual stuff. Instead, she played Poker with Eagle for sweets. The others let her because she more often than not won, so his sugar level was still in control.

Somewhat.

"My boyfriend and I like dancing. Do you go clubbing?"

"Not much. I don't get out that often. One of the quirks of living with your mother."

"That's...sad. You should totally come with me. After the award show we're invited to a cool party."

"Well..."

"It's private. Only people on the list allowed. It's hosted by Michelle Rotschildt's cousin. She has a penthouse in St. Georg*. You know where that is, right?"

"Heard about it. So we're going to Hamburg?"

"Yes. For the first three days. Then it's Berlin and Munich. Have you been there before?"

"Not, I don't think so." Alex tried to remember if there were any details on her file.

"Well, I think you'll enjoy it. I just have to promote my album and all but aside from a few interviews there is enough time to show you everything."

Alex smiled slightly. Even though Jason was clearly unsure how to handle her, he was trying to connect. He made an effort to genuinely get to know her. In his slightly hyperactive ways he resembled Tom or Eagle.

"That would be very nice.", she replied.

"You know, you are a good listener. And you do have model qualities. How come you do...what you do?"

"I wanted to see the world, travel. Why did you choose to become a singer?"

"It was always my thing. You know? Some people can draw and I can sing. I taught myself how to play the drums when I was five. After that nobody could stop me.", explained Jason.

"So you are a natural?"

They entered a large room, followed by three watchful bodyguards. The singer turned a stereo on. Soft music started to play in the background. They took up their positions.

"Yes, I guess you can say that. I do what I love so I love what I do."

"Were you enrolled in Philosophy before?", she teased.

"No. I simply have a flair for the dramatic.", he retorted, grinning.

They twirled.

"Funny. People say that about me all the time, too.", Alex shot Ben a look over the singer's shoulder.

"Yeah, my shadow complains a lot about that.", Jason laughed. "You are a good dancer. Wanna try something more advanced?"

"Sure."

He kept the tempo for a waltz but showed Alex new steps. The teen observed everything, not only her teacher. The bodyguards seemed to be amused and enjoyed their little show. Ben obviously couldn't decide whether he should roll his eyes at their antics or laugh.

"Very good. You move very elegantly. Kind of like a gazelle.", complimented Jason.

"Thanks. I have a good teacher."

They bantered a bit good-naturedly. Under different circumstances, Jason could have been a very good friend, Alex thought.

The two of them joked and laughed a lot. Alex did not let her guard down once, but at least Jason was accepting her and welcomed her instead of starting a revolution. She had hidden several weapons on her body that Jason did not feel when he touched her. He was truely an innocent.

"Do you have many friends?", he now wanted to know.

"No. It's a bit hard, isn't it? You don't seem to have any close friends."

"Yes. I don't really know many people I can trust my secrets with."

"I trust Ben. He's always been there for me.", she said loud enough for the addressee to hear. Ben sent her a brilliant smile.

"Do you have any girlfriends? I mean there must be someone for you to talk. Right?"

"No, not really. Like you said, it's hard to know who you can trust with your secrets." _Especially if you try to protect them from madmen and terrorist organizations that will use them as leverage against you_.

"When this is over you should meet Greg. He's amazing. I think he would like you."

"It would be an honor.", she smiled.

Ben and Alex shared a quick, meaningful look. They both knew that Alex was most likely going to be either on another mission or finding an excuse so as not to put them in any danger because they were a little more than acquaintances.

She felt somewhat comfortable in Jason's presence but she distanced herself from her year-long friends and only the crazy, brave and a little stupid ones still stuck up for her. Namely Tom and Sabina. (Sabina was the brave, Tom the rest.)

That thought saddened Alex slightly.

"What are you going to do for Plan B?", Jason asked.

"Let's see. I always wanted to be a fashion designer... That would be kind of cool, don't you think?", Alex stuck to her cover. After all, they had listeners.

Ben grinned at her response.

"Really? Did you see Karl Lagerfeld's new fashion show then? It was totally awesome.", gushed Jason.

Alex had no idea who exactly Karl Lagerfeld was nor what kind of clothes he designed. Or for which brand. But she smiled excitedly at the singer and said: "Yes. I like his creations."

"Honestly? His dresses are... I have no words for his talent. He now adopted a cat."

"She looks cute. Have you seen pictures?"

"No, but I'll google her for sure later."

"What would you do if you ever retired from your day job? Would you be a judge on one of those talent shows?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, it's a great opportunity and all that, but I would much rather travel the world. Maybe write children's books...", he said.

Alex had not been expecting that answer.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly (honestly, it's a bit boring to list all the mushy details) and later that night, both spies were tired. However, before they went to sleep, they compared notes.

"What do you think about Jason?", Ben wondered.

"He is very open, welcoming, tries to actually get to know me. I mean, he could throw a hissy fit and hate me for intruding. Instead, he teaches me ballroom dancing." That was code for 'he's innocent'.

"Then you will get along just fine?", Ben wanted to know.

"Think so. He invited me to a party tomorrow night or so.", Alex remembered thoughtfully.

Ben was overprotective, especially on missions. "What kind of party?"

Alex rolled her eyes, acting like any teenager would, in case they were being watched. "A private one. Invitation only."

"Okay. Promise me to be careful. You know the crazies that are after pretty girls.", he cautioned, pulling the Bodyguard.

The girl grinned. 'Crazies' was a nice word for terrorist organizations.

"Are the other bodyguards being nice to you?", Alex said with so much sweet worry in her voice it was all but palpable.

"Sure. We're okay. Don't worry.", Ben waved off. He winked at her.

"Yeah, well. I don't want you to get hurt." This time she was sincere.

"No worrying before bedtime! Think about your beauty sleep! Happy thoughts!" Ben grinned, citing some advice he had overheard earlier.

"Good night." In reality she said sweetly: 'You will suffer so much for that.'

Ben was instantly on guard. The sweeter Alex got, the more dangerous she became...

* * *

The flight to Hamburg, Germany was uneventful. They traveled first class, no surprise there, considering who the client was.

Airport security had been upped and officers tried successfully to tame the crowd of hardcore fans that screamed ear-piercingly loud at the sight of their idol. Ben and other bodyguards built a human shield around the two teenagers who hid their faces from the paparazzi and held hands. Alex actually dragged Jason along so they would not be suffocated by over-eager groupies.

"Well. That went well.", Bodyguard one said lamely. The rest seemed to agree.

"Could have been worse, I guess.", Ben added, shrugging indifferently.

"We have a suite in one of the hotels close to the Alster. It's not far from the clubs and shopping centers.", Jason explained.

Of course Alex had already known that, even if she acted surprised. "What's the Alster?"

"A lake, I think."

"Awesome. I love lakes!"

Ben rolled his eyes. Anyone with some remaining sanity hated lakes after staying in Hell for however short a period of time.

"Would you like to do a boats tour or something later then? We could go all the way through the city if we use the right disguise."

"Yes. This is so amazing!" Inwardly, the teenaged spy cringed in sympathy with the bodyguards. She was annoying _herself_, for crying out loud!

"Do you like boats tours then?"

"Sure. I love every kind of water.", she told him sweetly.

* * *

They checked in, let someone unpack, ate a late breakfast and hired a cab. Jason was eager to show Alex the city.

And a shady man was eager to follow them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: If I did not own the rights for the last 8 chapters, I probably will not own Alex Rider for the rest of the story either. Just saying.

AN: Dedication for this chapter goes to **PlatinumOwl** for dedicating a part of her three-shot 'Wolf's Birthday' to me. You should so read it! It's hilarious! :)

**Chapter 9**: Uneventful. Yeah. Right. (2,420 words)

They checked in, let someone else unpack their luggage like good spoiled rich kids, ate a late breakfast and hired a cab to the train station.

Jason was eager to show Alex the city.

And a shady man was eager to follow them. But they did not know that.

It was just about noon and the summer sun shone, heating them up a bit. People were milling about, some business men and women in suits, some teenagers, like Jason and Alex, out to shop with their friends and generally people who had a day off and spent it in the heart of the city.

Ben and two of the bodyguards accompanied the newly disguised not-really-couple. Alex had braided her hair with a bit of difficulty (she had not asked for help and her hair looked slightly messy, but in a good way) and slipped into regular stonewashed jeans and a (baby) blue top that brought out her recently acquired curves.

Jason applauded her choice and changed for the sole reason that they then would match.

Sometimes Alex wondered if it was her that was utterly crazy or just the world in general.

At this moment, the teens bought train tickets to go to the harbour. (The train took less time, so it was their choice of transportation.) Apparently the view was supposed to be very pretty on sunny days.

At least the lady at the ticket counter had said so when Ben asked in German with a heavy (faked) accent.

Jason was so hyper, he rivaled a puppy on a sugar high.

The worst part for Alex was that she had to play along and even though she was excited about the boats tour, she was not gleefully bouncing up and down in her seat. (That was Eagle's job.) Or rather normally she wouldn't.

Today, she had no choice but to mimick the singer to Ben's everlasting amusement.

Alex noticed people watching them but dismissed it for now. They were foreigners, speaking English quite loudly which was bound to annoy some people and anyway nobody knew who she or Ben really were.

The tingling feeling in her back did not leave, however.

* * *

The moment they stepped on the tourist boat, she knew it had been a bad choice. There was no escape if something happened, nowhere to hide.

They were trapped.

And Alex could not pull out now.

Casually, with seemingly innocent eyes, she surveyed the crowd of other tourists on the boat from her position at the back of the ship.

"Hey, Jase, wanna flip a coin for the seat closest to the water?", she asked sweetly.

Ben was immediatly alarmed, listening closely but not letting anything show outwardly.

"Sure. Heads or Tails?", Jason grinned at her suggestion. It was random but kind of normal.

"Tails. Two rounds.", Alex replied. "To make sure the winner didn't cheat."

Ben surveyed the crowd again. He stiffened almost impercebtly when he found two suspiscious looking men moving to the back where they sat. Only Alex noticed his tenseness.

"Alright.", Jason agreed. He flipped the coin twice, winning both rounds.

Alex was okay with losing because that way she would not have to worry about him getting in the crossfire. He was a fairly good swimmer; in case of an emergency she could push him overboard.

Hopefully that would not have to happen on their first day here.

The other bodyguards listened to Ben's quiet warning and tensed visibly. Well, to the trained eye. They might as well have screamed: "_We're here! We have seen you!_"

That at least would have alerted Jason as well, Alex thought sarcastically, when the strangers fell back in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile the small boat had left the port and a tour guide babbled in the background about Hamburg's colorful history which Alex successfully tuned out.

The teen spy sighed.

When did things ever go her way?

Right. Never.

Rummaging around in her handbag, she found her special lipstick, acting as if she was as unaware as Jason.

The strangers attacked swiftly, disregarding the teenagers as not dangerous. (Big mistake!) The first man made it past the two real bodyguards only to 'accidentally' run in her lipstick.

Ben covered for her and jabbed the man unconscious.

The bodyguards then proceeded to tie the two men up.

It was over so fast nobody but Jason and the tour guide had noticed. The latter had decided to let the three men handle the situation rather than scare every other passenger.

Jason stared, completely shocked, at the men in front of him.

Ben dusted his tourist-y clothes off.

Alex pretended to help him and whispered: "Pretty sure one followed us from the hotel. The second one joined in later."

"I'm okay. Don't worry.", Ben replied louder. Almost imperceptibly he added: "I had a feeling... Let's head back and relocate. I don't like that they know where we are."

"I'll speak with JB.", she nodded and pecked his cheek chastely as a cover.

Jason lifted an eye brow at that. He probably knew the rules and regulations for bodyguards better than Alex.

"Ben said we need to relocate, because they know where we stay. Just play along. Okay?", she whispered in his ear while pretending to kiss him.

Jason was still shocked, but that information made his blood run cold. "Okay. I'll arrange it.", he whispered back, kissing her for real.

"Are you really not hurt?", Alex asked, stage-whispering. The regular bodyguards heard.

"No, don't worry about me. Did the bastard touch you?"

"Ben took him out before he had a chance. This is just so terrible!", Alex started to fake-cry.

Jason hugged her close, pretending to soothe her. It calmed him to a certain extent.

The girl whispered for his ears only: "I think someone might have been bugging our rooms and belongings. You need to create a diversion so I can check our stuff later, okay?"

"I can do that.", Jason assured. They had a plan, he could concentrate on something and avoid the shock.

"Thank you.", she stage-whispered, hiccuping. Ben gave her a tissue. Alex added, still fake-crying: "I just never thought... The agency never said..."

Ben sighed annoyed, as if she always started to cry at the drop of a hat. The bodyguards shrugged and glanced in her direction, just as annoyed by her breakdown as Ben.

"I promise you, we have everything under control. Don't worry, Fe.", her partner said in what seemed restrained contempt and anger.

Inwardly Alex grinned. She still loved to annoy the crap out of others, preferably superiors.

_Especially_ after three years in this business.

Outwardly she hiccuped again. "But I don't feel safe anymore. How did they find out where we are? What if they saw us at the hotel?", Alex complained in a slightly hysteric tone.

"Calm down. We'll find a solution for this, alright?", Ben 'soothed'.

The bodyguards looked at Ben as if they had just seen the light. "Maybe she's right. We can just find a different hotel. It's only for a few nights anyway. I don't like thinking that they might know where we stay at.", one of the more reasonable men said.

Alex surpressed a cheeky grin. _Oh yes. Being a girl could be very useful sometimes. So much easier to apply to their hero-complex..._

* * *

They exited the boat at the first chance, taking the men with them to a nearby police station.

A young officer jotted down what they told him and took the suspects to a holding cell. "I hope the rest of your stay is more enjoyable.", the officer said in his heavily accented English after they had signed their official statements.

"We hope so, too. Do you by any chance know a nice B&B?", one of the bodyguards replied.

Alex wanted to face-palm herself. How could they trust the police officer so easily? For all they knew, he could be part of a sleeper cell or an undercover agent.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"No problem.", the officer replied politely. He sent a last, sad smile in Alex's direction, before he went back to work.

* * *

They walked out of the station. A sleek limousine called by bodyguard two waited outside.

'_Oh so this is what you call bloody _inconspicous!', Alex thought.

She almost rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ben checked the car before he let her get inside. They both were in full mission mode and trusted nobody and nothing.

However, this was just the beginning.

* * *

When they reached the hotel, a crowd of fans had gathered and started to scream as soon as they saw the limousine.

Alex felt a headache coming on strong. She needed to control herself. Outwardly, she still looked miserable and terrified.

Jason squeezed her hand lightly and they got out of the car together.

Ben was the last one while the other two bodyguards were the first.

To Alex it seemed like they enjoyed the attention they were getting through Jason.

'_Maybe that's the reason for the bloody limousine_.', she mused thoughtfully, letting her hair fall into her face, effectively hiding it.

Jason fled inside, still holding her hand. Flashes of multiple cameras told them that they would be talked about later and tomorrow.

The singer made the bodyguards check the hallways, while they would pack. Alex got her iPod out and looked for bugs as well as any tracking devices. She found several bugs which she removed after finding two tracking devices on Jason's suitcases.

Secretly she took them off and put them in her pocket. They could throw their followers off nicely when attached elsewhere.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Alex squished the bugs as the bodyguards came running in.

Ben stood so the others couldn't see what she had destroyed. In a condescending, patronizing tone he asked why she screamed.

"There was a spider!", Alex replied, shaking as if she was about to cry again.

The other bodyguards rolled their eyes and left the room.

Ben winked at Alex and helped her to throw the now useless technology away.

Jason grinned. "That spider-excuse is awesome. I need to remember that."

"Thanks. Oldest trick in the 'I am just a whimpy girl'-book.", Alex replied, smiling reassuringly at her temporary charge.

* * *

They left shortly after the 'Spider Incident'.

On the way out Alex cuddled the poodle of a nice lady she had seen earlier. He was now the proud owner of a tracking device.

Jason lifted an eye brow at her slightly exaggerated cooing but didn't say anything.

The other one she planted on a potted plant in the lounge, before they headed out of the back entrance.

Nobody noticed or suspected anything.

Ben knew she was taking care of something, but was not sure exactly what.

They left in two cars, both SUVs with tinted windows.

Alex snorted inwardly._ So inconspicous_...

* * *

Ben had arranged to reserve a suite in another hotel a little further away.

He talked with the receptionist and gave them a fake ID. The receptionist accepted the ID and gave him the key cards.

A few of the other men carried her luggage up for Alex.

Jason and the spy shared a room with a double bed. Everyone knew he and her wouldn't take advantage of the situation, so no one objected to them sleeping in the same bed.

It was about time to change for the award show they had to attend.

Alex officially couldn't decide on a dress - which was mostly show, since she knew girls usually behaved like that when preparing for an important date - so she let Jason help her.

The bodyguards were rolling their eyes at their antics, clearly annoyed.

Ben grinned secretly, enjoying the show and committing every single detail to memory so he had enough blackmail material for later.

Jason selected a blue dress, a red one and a black one of which she needed to choose that night's outfit.

Alex had enough of bright colors for the day and went with the little black dress.

In turn, she selected a tie for Jason and one of his many suits for tonight.

Afterwards they separated to change.

Alex had closed the door to the lounge area of the suite so the men couldn't spy on them.

The popular singer needed more time in the bathroom than her, because he had problems with the tie. His knot was always slightly off, he complained to anyone willing to listen.

Alex took charge wordlessly. She remembered the complicated knots she had to learn for a mission a year ago.

She dusted Jason's shoulders off in a show of 'love'.

He winked at her and offered to do her hair.

Jason knew surprisingly much about hair styles. Apparently, he had helped his mother out on similar occassions.

After they were done changing, some of the bodyguards accompanied them to the waiting car. Ben sat next to the two teens. When they reached their destination - another five star hotel - he didn't leave their side.

Jason posed for a few pictures before hurrying inside.

Just before they could enter the building, there was a soft '_thud_' when two of the bodyguards went down.

Ben shoved Alex and Jason behind him in the safety of the building.

That was when the screaming started.

"Stay here!", Ben ordered.

He handed them over to a security man, shortly, in less than ten words, explaining the situation. Then he went back outside.

Alex and Jason were led to their seats by some official, while Alex was anxiously awaiting Ben's swift return.

* * *

Four hours later, Ben was still missing.

* * *

**AN:** What to expect next:

a really weird masquerade, a flirt or two, a shocking discovery and some more drama. Hopefully some funny lines (if I can actually come up with something good) as well. I am kind of dying to write the masquerade chapter... *grin*

So, the pace quickens. Care to share some thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alex Rider. Or anything else you recognize.

AN: Dedication to **Arry the Banana** and **J'aime lire** for reviewing so much! :)

**Chapter 10**: Missing (2660 words)

_Four hours later, Ben was still missing. _

Alex was honestly worried by this point.

Only two of the six other bodyguards were still with them, just coming around from being knocked out cold. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"We should ditch the party, Jason. We need to report them as missing if they don't show up soon.", Alex whispered to the singer next to her.

Jason nodded. He put on a great happy front whenever he was filmed but otherwise he looked as worried as she felt.

"Let's get out of here. And take a cab. It won't be as noticeable.", he replied.

She squeezed his hand lightly in a vain attempt to calm him. "I am sure everything will be fine.", the teen tried to soothe him.

It was a lie but he didn't need to freak out on her.

"Thank you.", he whispered back.

The show was finally over and they could leave.

A security man discreetly approached them and led them to the room where the two others were slowly waking up.

"What happened?", Alex asked them, putting on a frightenend front.

"Someone ambushed us. They took Ben and the others. I am so sorry, Miss Dibson. They wanted me to give you a message. 'Look over your shoulder and leave as long as you still can. This is no business for a young lady.'", bodyguard two muttered.

"Was that everthing? What exactly did they say?"

"Ben must have seen them before or something because one minute he was calm and collected and the next he has this blank look on his face. It was scary.", the other bodyguard elaborated with difficulty.

That was not good. At all.

Only few people manage to pull that one look on Ben.

"What happened next?", she pressed on.

"Ben was shot with one of these stupid darts. Before he went out he screamed something about tattoos.", bodyguard two said thoughtfully.

The spy in her saved her fake confused and frightened expression to melt into a pale mask that gave nothing away.

'Just a litte surveillance' had just become 'Scorpia'.

And Alex didn't know where Ben, her surrogate big brother, was.

Instead of searching for him, she had to stay and protect JB. There had to be a traitor somewhere. How else would they have known where they were?

"What exactly did they say? How many men were there?", Alex ploughed on. The more details the better.

"I can't remember... I think the man who made me messenger also said to tell you: 'Do not alert your peppermint friends. We know AR is not MIA. We killed him. Because we never forgive and never forget.'"

The room went silent for a minute.

Jason looked slightly green-faced.

The two men appeared to be shocked and ashamed of their failure. At least they hadn't noticed her tranquility.

Inside, the girl was furious. Her cover had been blown. At least they didn't know who she really was. Hopefully.

"Do you know who could have taken Ben?", she asked with a shaky voice, almost childish.

"No. The people were fast, very strong. We were vastly outnumbered. They looked like ninjas.", the first man answered.

"Like ninjas? Are you crazy? I'll call the police.", Alex decided. She got out her Smither-ized phone and dealt his number. Alex asked, seemingly insecure: "Hello, am I talking to the police?"

Luckily he caught on very fast. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I want to report an incident in front of The Atlantic four hours ago. Four men have been missing since then. Bodyguards. One of them said he'd be right back but never returned."

"What is your name young lady?", a stern Smithers asked, sticking to police-protocol.

"My name is Felicity Dibson. The missing men are Ben Smith, Julio Andres, Gregg Worms and Luke Nagel."

"Do you have any evidence for that?"

"Well, it happend right outside the building, in front of a hundred fans or so and a couple paparazzi. One of the other bodyguards said 'they looked like ninjas'."

"Alright. We will send someone over for further questioning. Do you have a safe place to sleep for tonight?"

"No."

"Where have you been staying at?"

"The Four Seasons. Ben provided that."

"We will arrange Witness Protection for now. Two officers will come by in a few minutes. Stay where you are and keep calm, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. We are still at The Atlantic."

"Good. Stay where you are. Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

The four didn't have to wait long.

Two MI6 agents dressed as German policemen entered the hotel. The receptionist pointed them their way.

Alex was on high alert, but nothing showed on her face. Outwardly, she acted like a shocked teenager. Inwardly, she analyzed the situation.

The agents flashed their police badges and asked the two bodyguards questions about the attack.

Alex thought it weird, because this kind of publicity was not Scorpia's style.

They wanted them dead? There were countless good opportunities for snipers.

No, they wanted something else. They had not come to kill.

Scorpia had _wanted_ to capture Ben.

Alex knew 'AR' wasn't dead. AR meant 'Alex Rider' and even though 'he' was virtually dead, she was very much alive.

One of the agents led them outside of the hotel. "We will bring you to a safe location where you will be in good hands. At least for the night."

"Thank you. Can we get our stuff from the hotel?", Jason asked, timidly. Maybe the shock had that effect on him?

"Sure. Your...friends will need to spend the night in hospital though.", the agent shrugged.

"Okay. Jason will attract too much attention if he misses his events. They are important for his job. He needs to continue working. Can you arrange something?", Alex mentioned.

"I will talk to my superiors about it. If they think it will be alright, then he can go ahead. If not, tough luck. Those people that attacked you today are not to be taken lightly. They are merciless killers. So please respect their decisions. It's only for your best."

If he had not said all that in a patronizing tone, Alex _might_ have been okay with being lectured.

Maybe not.

She bristled slightly and her whole aura changed. She did not exude insecurity and fright anymore.

Instead there was anger, only for a second, then she controlled herself again.

In that single second however, the agent felt that she was not one to be messed with.

"Listen here, Mister, I know that these people are dangerous. They took Ben! Ben is the best bodyguard I know. And I will not have you slack off so you won't find him. If there is one crooked hair on his head, I will sue you personally to hell and back.", she treatened. "Got it?"

"Y-yes.", the astonished agent stammered.

"You know, I am very glad to be your boyfriend right now.", Jason muttered with a half-grin.

Alex's mood lifted a little at that but she was still worried sick and angry about certain people's incompetence, Ben's capture, her current state of helplessness and the situation in general.

"Come along.", the first agent said.

Alex didn't trust any of them, but she had to follow anyway.

Because a good frightened girl did that without questioning the authorities.

* * *

After packing yet again, they left the hotel. Jason fell asleep in the car and his head landed somehow on her shoulder.

Alex knew that the agents were watching.

She let him sleep.

They arrived at a small house after a fourty minute drive. It had a small garden and was fenced.

'_That won't keep them out for long or at all._', Alex thought.

"We have called for backup. Your agency sent four bodyguards to replace the others as long as we don't know what happened to them.", the first agent explained when they entered the house.

"Thank you.", Jason said simply. He was still a bit shaken, but coped better than formerly thought. Alex squeezed his hand reassuringly, like a good girlfriend.

They had stopped in the living room.

Four highly trained men awaited them there.

Alex recognized them instantly. '_This day just has to get worse, doesn't it_?', the teenage spy sighed mentally.

"Jason, Felicity, this is Wolf, Greg, Lars and Robert.", the agent introduced them to Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Robin, then he left.

The four men nodded with blank faces when they were mentioned.

Jason not-so-secretly checked them out, Alex noticed - which improved his mood dramatically. Hers not so much.

"You know, if nearly getting kidnapped several times in the course of one day is all what it takes for the agency to send us high quality eye candy, I think we should do it more often.", Jason whispered, loud enough for all agents and the soldiers to overhear.

He forgot that they were not like his stupid incompetent bodyguards.

But his words had an amusing effect either way.

Wolf flushed pink, Snake lifted his eye brow up, Eagle grinned at her and Robin almost choked on his own tongue.

"Well, they are friends with Ben so we don't need to get kidnapped to see them.", Alex replied with a huge smirk on her face.

Her words made them realize who she was - despite the accent.

Eagle chuckled while the others kept their amusement - or lack thereof - in control.

"You know them and haven't introduced me? _Shame_ on you!", Jason declared mock-hurt. Then he grinned. "Probably didn't wanna share, huh?"

At this Alex blushed faintly. "No! _Ew_! Yuck! _Please_!"

"Later, Gator!", Jason whispered mysteriously. '_Oh Lord! What have I done?_', Alex thought. "Anyway. Since you seem to know Fe already, I am Jason Beaver. Very nice to meet you all."

K-Unit stared at her, then back at the boy and back at her.

When she rolled her eyes, they grinned slightly. "Watch it. JB is usually worse than Greg if you give him sugar. Or just about anything.", the girl explained.

Jason protested mock-hurt: "How can you say that? You are supposed to be my nice friendly girlfriend that I love and adore!"

"And you are supposed to check _me_ out _not_ your temporary bodyguards. Anyway, that's beside the point. We need a plan for tomorrow."

"The masquerade! Shoot!", Jason exclaimed.

"Yes, well. I think we have to root out some of the grass in the rose bushes before we go. This place is a mess.", Alex complained in a snobbish tone.

Luckily, Snake caught on. "I think you should occupy yourself with a bit of gardening then. It can help you to calm down."

"I thought so as well.", Alex smiled. She pecked Jason on the cheek and said sweetly: "But right now we need to sleep. Jay, _darling_, you can have the bathroom first. I'll be up in a sec. I just need to drink some water before bed."

"Alright. Don't be long, babe.", he retorted, grinning suggestively, and actually kissed her square on the lips before he went upstairs with Robin.

Eagle, Wolf and Snake stared incredulously at Alex.

"He's your boyfriend?", Eagle said, catching himself first.

"Jay?", Alex smirked. "Something like that."

"But...", Eagle stuttered.

"He is obviouisly gay.", Wolf growled, not happy about her choice in boyfriends.

"I know. That's why I get paid to be here.", Alex grinned. Then she let the whole happy/shocked front drop, getting back to business with her 'spy mask'. "Ben's been captured. Approximately six hours ago. They said it were 'ninjas'."

She pointed loosely at her tattoo. Snake's eyes widened in fear when realization hit him.

Alex finished her report: "They left a message for me. 'Look over your shoulder and get the hell away while you can but don't alert your peppermint friends.' or something like that. And they know Alex is not MIA. They claim to have killed him, because they 'never forgive and never forget.'"

Now, the rest caught on. Shock, fear and rage, displayed on all three faces.

"So they know you're not some crazy model?", Eagle managed, somehow sounding serious for once.

"Yes. There's a mole.", Alex confirmed.

"How are we supposed to find him?", Wolf wondered.

"You can't.", Alex replied calmly. "But I can. There is someone acting a bit too suspicious, for their own good. Just promise me to keep this between us four. I'm not so sure how Ben will react to my plan. Or my...uncle for that matter."

Three incredulous stares were sent her way when she elaborated on her plan of action to get Ben back safely and further protect Jason. The longer she talked the more their incredulity increased.

"Do you have _any_ idea what Ben will do to us if we let you do this? He will hunt us down, make us suffer mercilessly and kill us in a very sadistic manner.", Eagle exclaimed fearfully.

"And that's just Ben.", Snake added gravely. "Your...uncle will not be as nice."

"It was his idea.", Alex pointed out.

"No. That's it. You are not doing it.", Wolf ordered in his best gruff voice and leader-ish posture.

"Good night then, gentlemen. My boyfriend waits for me...!", the teen said chirply, ignoring their protests.

She swayed her hips a little with every step and the skirt of the short black dress was pushed up slightly but noticeably. Before she vanished completely from their view, she bent down to get rid of her heels.

Somehow she had gotten a little used to wearing them. Or a lot. (Running around in them all day tends to do that to a person.)

All three SAS soldiers got a nice show of her gracefully bending down which only emphasized her long, lean, beautiful legs and slowly removing her strappy heels. Clinking her now foot-free shoes together, she sent a look through half-lidded eyes over her shoulder.

That was the moment they realized she would do it anyway, with or without approval, to get Ben back. Maybe they could administer damage control if they played along?

"Alright. You win.", Eagle caved. "Just take full responsibility for this - preferably before we get killed."

Alex turned her head around so they could see the Cheshshire-cat grin on her face. Winking, she blew Eagle a flirtatious kiss by way of thanks.

And because it was fun to mess with them.

K-Unit stared at her. Then they collectively sighed.

Ben would _so_ murder them when he heard about this.

"You promise to set my goldfish free, right?", Eagle asked, still looking at the stairs, determined to avoid any eye-contact with his team members.

"Promise.", Snake said in an equally grave manner.

"Thanks."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.", Wolf ordered his team mates.

Exactly how long that day was going to be, they had no idea.

* * *

Somewhere, someone asked for the twentieth time: "Where is Alex Rider?"

And for the twentieth time the answer was: "He is dead."

"Is that so? Well, then maybe we should kickstart your memory, eh? We heard you have recently adopted a very beautiful daughter..."

Ben's impressive glare intensified. "Don't you dare touch her! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Attached already, Daniels?", the stranger mocked. "Well, I hear she's quite attractive and a bit stupid. She'll be easy prey."

'_You wish..._', Ben inwardly grinned. '_I just hope she can get away from them. Or someone is there to protect her._'

The stranger barked out the command to have 'Agent Daniel's airheaded adoptive daughter' brought in.

'_Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry..._'


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Even if I wished I owned Alex Rider, I don't!

AN: If you are uncomfortable with relatively vague sexual references, you might want to be careful with this chapter. It's a little fluff-y. I'll post a warning when things heat up. Okay?

Alright. Any Eagle fans might want to start writing his obituary...

**Chapter 11**: Masquerade Part 1

The stranger barked out the command to have 'Agent Daniel's air-headed adoptive daughter' brought in.

'_Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry..._'

In that exact same moment, Alex sneezed. She had just reached the top of the stairs where the bedrooms were located. Jason was already wearing his checkered pyjama and his limbs were everywhere on the huge bed.

She grabbed a pair of flannel pants and a loose t-shirt for the night. Changing in the bathroom, she returned after only a few minutes. Robin left them.

Alex could hear Snake walking up the stairs to stand guard in front of their room.

"So... Will you tell me why you reacted to my suggestion like that?", the singer asked gently, quietly, unsure how much he can do for her in this situation. People never gave him enough credit but he was observant. And he recognized a person with emotional problems when he saw one.

"I... Look. I kind of grew up with most of them. They are bit like surrogate brothers. And very overprotective.", she responded, just as quietly, after a few heartbeats.

Jason decided to test the waters further. "Ah, that's why you don't want to date them. It seems you have a bit of a crush on one of them though. Greg, was it?" Alex frowned in mock-disgust. Or real? He couldn't interpret her facial expressions very well.

"Honestly? That is just plain _wrong_.", she retorted.

"He doesn't exactly look at you with brotherly feelings, you know."

That prompted a small sigh. "I know. But he's a) totally crazy, b) 6 six years older than me and c) he thought - til last month - that I was a boy. I used to dress like one and all that. And did I mention he's off-the-rocker bonkers?"

He chuckled quietly. "That explains your nonchalance when it comes to clothes. Fe, if you want to get a real boyfriend or just a guy for a night - I don't care, don't look at me like that! - tomorrow is your chance. You can be the queen biatch at that snooze fest if you let me handle a few details.", Jason preached.

"What do you want as payment?", Alex wondered. Nobody in her world ever gave without expecting something in return.

Jason thought about it for a minute, before muttering darkly: "You teach me how to tie those stupid chocking contraptions."

"Deal.", she shook his hand mock-serious. After contemplating something for a moment she added whispering: "But I'm not even sure I like guys."

"You know what? I will just give you a few pointers and let you find that out tomorrow night. I sincerely hope I can distract the watch dogs long enough."

"I hope so too.", a slow smile lingered on Alex's lips.

Her plan was already set in motion.

* * *

They stayed at home that day, everyone lounging about except for Alex and Wolf. Alex was going through her katas in the library or study in an attempt to keep her mind off Ben and lose some of her anger.

What was happening to him? Was he okay or even alive? Why did they capture him? Did they know who they were?

Wolf sat in a chair in the same room she practiced in and read through the paper while sipping on a large cup of coffee. (He detested tea.) He observed Alex's moves and even though he had seen her spar with a world renowned assassin, the team leader was astonished at the precision and speed with which she executed the practice.

Her whole aura had changed to controlled rage. That change had only occurred once in his presence. It frightened him. If ever she was attacked, he felt sorry for her opponent. Not just because he knew what Taipan or Ben would do to them if they touched her, but because Alex was lethal in her own right.

Besides fear there was something incredibly... warm in him, watching her excel. It felt like pride.

_Parental_ pride.

So, pretending to read his paper and occasionally sipping on his coffee, he followed her movements.

Alex knew he had given up on reading some ten minutes after she started practicing. Her senses were heightened and she was halfway in her killer-mode.

When she was done, she sat down on the chair opposite from Wolf's. "Do you think it's going to work?"

"Yes. Eagle can't keep his eyes off of you ever since that morning. Which I'm guessing, you already know."

"You'd be surprised. I feel like one of these carnivorous plants."

"Hmm... Be careful, okay? We all want Ben back safe but if something happend to you..."

"...he'll be murderous. I know. He picked me up after my last mission. There is a reason why he is my legal guardian."

"I was actually going for the sappy 'Ben will be broken'-speech but whatever works for you.", Wolf said, for once speaking like a normal human being not like his namesake.

Apparently not only supposedly dead ex-assassins liked to joke occasionally. Alex smirked for a second, before she became serious again.

Her eyes were piercing ice and she radiated cold rage that sent shivers down Wolf's spine when she said in a low voice: "If I find out who did this, they'll wish they were never born."

* * *

After lunch - sandwiches - Jason declared it was time for her beauty lesson. Alex blushed faintly and the soldiers laughed, increasing her embarrassment further.

The nineteen-year-old singer dragged her upstairs. Wolf followed them, to guard the door.

In the meantime, the other soldiers changed into their suits to fit in better with the crowd of guests. Underneath their dress shirts, they wore Kevlar vests and even more weapons.

With Scorpia, you couldn't be too careful.

Especially with a mole on the loose.

Alex was ordered to sit on the bed.

Jason went through her clothes to find the 'sexiest' dress for the masquerade. Apparently, he followed the 'Dress to Impress'-philosophy to the T.

They ended up with a crimson red robe that brushed over the floor. It had a heart-shaped decollete, no arms and a slit up to mid-thigh that left little of her legs to imagination unless she stood completely still.

Alex's wavy hair was arranged to 'flow' down her back, over her shoulder.

Jason gave her good advice. He knew more about makeup and took care of that as well for her.

Now, looking in the mirror, Alex still recognized herself in the self-confident, drop dead beauty staring back.

The minimum of make up made it look natural which was more 'her', at least Jason had said that. Alex put the diamond drop ear rings Smithers had given her in place, to match the understated diamond necklace that adorned her neck. For the finishing touch she put on a simple, elegant red mask that was the same color as her dress.

Then she turned around, twirling once for the self-appointed '_Maestro_'.

Jason grinned, utterly satisfied with his work. "If you don't get a straight guy tonight, then they are seriously blind, stupid and crazy. Even I consider being your date for the masquerade and I am gay.", he hugged her cautiously.

"Thank you, Jay. I owe you for this.", she whispered, genuinely grateful for his help.

"Nu-uh. Just be careful with whatever you plan tonight. Okay? I know something is going on with the way those obscenely cute guys stare at you."

"I will be.", she promised. "Now, didn't you need help yourself?"

* * *

Wolf had changed himself by the time Jason was finally finished and ready to go. He knocked at the teen's door.

"Come in.", the singer said loud enough.

Wolf opened the door, a bit afraid of what waited behind it.

The boy looked smart, maybe a little too dandy. The girl - scratch that - young woman at his side would be the belle of the ball,

Wolf was sure, even if he had never been to one.

A wolfish grin spread on his face. "You know, Eagle will die willingly at Ben's hand just to dance with you tonight.", he mumbled, envisioning the scene in his mind.

Jason grinned a bit evilly, making Wolf feel slightly uncomfortable. "Yes well, what can I say? You clean up nicely yourself."

"Let's go before Eagle changes his mind.", interrupted the beauty between the two males.

"As if! He won't know what hit him!", Jason protested quite loudly.

Alex grinned and followed them out of the bedroom.

* * *

Downstairs, Eagle nervously fidgeted with his new MI6-issued suit which felt ...unnatural.

He hated formal clothes, especially on a mission.

If he had wanted to wear suits every day, he would have become a banker. (Real or not.)

Snake grinned at his younger team mate's nervousness about tonight. The older man knew that Eagle had a soft spot for the teen spy and he had agreed only after making sure that she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

Eagle could be quite scary when serious which usually only ever happened on a missions anyway.

Robin, at this moment, teased him mercilessly which could have contributed slightly to said demeanor.

They heard footsteps on stairs, announcing the arrival of the rest of their group.

At first there were Wolf and the teenaged singer. They accidentally partially hid Alex behind them, so when the soft hall light fell on her alone, all of their breaths caught in their throats.

If they hadn't known who was behind that mask, they would never have thought it possible to change so much in only a few hours time. The young woman in the red dress was more stunning than ever before.

But as it was, she equaled their little sister so they controlled themselves and tried not to tease her.

"What are you waiting for?", Wolf growled in his gruff voice.

* * *

In the car, Jason sent a smug grin to Alex who smiled absentmindedly back.

She concentrated on the best strategy. Yassen had taught her several different ways to manipulate someone simply with her looks. Tonight she was going to try to flush the mole out and therefore she needed to be on top of her game.

"So...", Jason asked in the awkward silence.

"If you leave their sight once tonight, you will have hell to pay. Are we clear, Jay?" Alex had her 'Mister'-voice back.

The male teen unconsciously sunk back in the cushions and nodded. He had never seen her fight, but he knew subconsciously that she was like a lioness - one minute calm, the next already biting his head off. He knew then that there was a high chance of things going south at the dance.

"Yes.", he promised, a bit taken aback.

She smiled. "Great. You can flirt and dance with them as you see fit, I really don't care. Just don't blow your cover completely."

That evoked protests from all but Eagle who grinned a bit at her attempt to lighten up the mood - usually his job.

"Duly noted, Ma'am.", the singer mock-saluted.

She sighed, relieved. "Good. Whatever happens tonight, don't do anything stupid like running off - unless you are told to do so - or losing the guys. You heard your bodyguards. This group is pretty strong. They won't go nice on anyone. So try to stay out of their way. You are a civilian and we are here to make sure you stay as safe as possible."

"Okay."

She glared him into submission, to emphasize the seriousness of her words.

Wolf felt the same strange rush of warmth as earlier that day.

Snake, Eagle and Robin sympathized with JB. Even though Wolf scared them with his glares on a daily basis, Alex was a completely new category in that hierarchy.

For one, she was a girl that had held her own against a top-notch assassin.

Two, she was furious and clearly out for blood.

Three, she knew how much power and strength she held and was not afraid to use it. Nobody wanted to ever voluntarily go against her if she was in such a mood.

* * *

They arrived at a well-lit mansion. Important people and their bodyguards milled around the extensive grounds. The river Elbe which could be seen from the house glittered in the moonlight. A few ships were cruising either way on the water.

Jason flashed the hostess a smile and introduced her to Alex aka Ms. Felicity Dibson.

The hostess appraised Alex shortly and then decided she was a good guest to show off with.

Multiple males turned their heads when Alex walked by. Some of them were older than her father which creeped her out.

Nonetheless she exuded something like a sweet perfume that made most of the attending men crazy.

It was as if she was a huntress and at the same she appeared as if she wanted to be hunted.

Jason smirked smugly and asked Snake to accompany him to get a drink. Robin and Wolf who couldn't really bear watching the next phase of the plan followed the two.

Eagle asked Alex for a dance. Just like they had planned.

The band played a slow, rich Jazz song.

Two thirds of the guests stared more or less subtly at the seemingly mismatched pair.

Alex allowed the soldier to put his callous hands around her waist, holding her close but not too close for comfort. She let her head rest on his chiseled chest, involuntarily breathing in his scent, a mixture of aftershave and _clean_.

They moved with the ease of two people who had practiced martial arts for a long time, light footed and graceful.

'_To what lengths you go for a friend in need..._', Alex thought.

Surprisingly, the whole dance was less awkward than anticipated. It felt astonishingly..._nice_ to be held in Eagle's arms.

**(So, stop here if you feel uncomfortable. Close your eyes and scroll down! (; )**

The next dance was a fast-paced Latin one. Salsa. Just what Alex had waited for.

'_I'm sorry, Ben._', a voice whispered in her head.

Eagle wasn't just chosen because he had a slight crush on Alex and would therefore look more natural in this role, but because he also danced the best of all the men. (His mother had made him take lessons early on because she wanted him out of her hair.)

Salsa happened to be his favorite, especially with a good partner.

Jason had secretly practiced with the teen spy, so she would pull this off perfectly in front of tonight's audience.

Eagle spun her out of his arms, surprisingly proficient for not having danced like this in '_ages_'.

_Yeah, right._

Alex followed gracefully, showing off her legs expertly.

Their bodies were perfectly in-synch.

One hundred percent attuned to each other.

The soldier's hands held her at her hips, moving in synch to the hypnotic fast music. She grew bold and snaked her arms around his neck. Even though she was still as tall as before the transformation and wore twelve cm/three inch-heels, he was still taller. (Another reason for choosing him.)

Their eyes swept over the crowd shortly.

Everyone was in position.

He spun her back around. She let him lead her.

Eagle had adopted a concentrated but genuine smile on his face.

She returned the smile, her heart beating a bit faster suddenly.

They were playing with the attention they were getting now because of their elegant performance.

This was just the cherry on top.

In another instinctive bout of boldness, Alex snaked her legs around his hips. He made her torso bend backwards, supporting her weight and balancing her with his arms.

Alex was showcasing her body at the fullest, she knew, using it as a bait for a fish sure to bite.

* * *

Jason watched them alongside three quite astonished SAS soldiers.

All of them wore a perfect expression of disbelief.

All four of them were unable to avert their eyes; there was a hypnotic quality to the dance they witnessed so astonishingly.

"If I had known she could dance like that, I wouldn't have given her any lessons.", the singer mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"If I had known he would take advantage of this situation so much, I would have left him with the Sergeant and Taipan.", Wolf grumbled.

That was the moment when Eagle made her bend backwards.

Their eye balls almost popped out.

Snake shook his head sadly. "We are so dead.", he muttered.

Ben was the most overprotective bodyguard ever, Jason remembered. '_Oh, hell yes. We are all gonna _die!'

When they thought it couldn't get any worse, Alex bent back upwards and shamelessly left her legs were they were before, to lean down to her dance partner and kissed him.

And not exactly like you would kiss your brother either...

**(Okay, you can look again!)**

"Change of plans. I'll kill him myself.", Wolf growled.

JB grinned at that. "Overprotective much?", he mumbled under his breath.

Only Snake heard and grinned slightly, shaking his head.

"What the heck is she doing now?", bodyguard one asked. He had just found them amongst all the other people.

"Fe? She is dancing. I couldn't just let her bore herself to death, now could I?", Jason replied coolly.

"But he could be dangerous.", protested the bruised bodyguard.

The second his lips closed, they watched bewildered as a furious man punched Eagle.

Their jaws dropped when they recognized the mole.

Alex had warned them that she had suspicions and they wouldn't be happy when they were confirmed. (How she ever thought they'd be _happy_ to learn who the traitor was remained a mystery to all of them.)

Before they could remember how to close their mouths, gun shots rang out, clearly heard over the music.

'_Oh, f***_!', Wolf thought.

They had company.

A lot of company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not - nor probably ever will - own Alex Rider.

AN: Please don't call Yassen. I am out of school in a month and two days! Please! *dramatic fainting*

Okay. Done now.

PS: Reviewing helps me write faster just as effectively as death threats. Just saying.

**Chapter 12:** Masquerade Part 2 (2,320 words)

_They had company._

_A lot of company._

Snake and the other bodyguard snuck Jason out of the area, obeying their leader without questioning his authority.

Their first mission objective was to keep the singer safe and alive. Everything else was second.

Even though they all knew that, it left a bitter taste in their mouth to have to turn their backs on their friends in such a situation.

Jason didn't struggle for once when they manhandled the shocked teenager quietly out to the cars and drove of as fast as possible.

It was only very long six hours later that he finally spoke again: "Will they be okay?"

Sadly, neither man had an answer to that question.

* * *

Meanwhile at the party turned hostage situation, Eagle positioned himself in front of Alex who was once again playing the inexperienced wimpy teen spy. She had pulled her mask off and bound her hair back.

Wolf tried to make his way towards them in the quickly panicking crowd, but was pushed back further and knew he would never reach them in time.

"And here I thought Daniels had brought you up better...", a furious voice sneered. "What would he say if he saw you like this, eh?"

"He wouldn't say anything because he would kill you first.", Eagle retorted, painfully aware of their current less than impressive position.

_So he likes to back talk... One thing we have in common. _Alex tried to push the thought back in an abyss of oblivion.

"Oh shut up! You could barely keep your fingers off of her in his presence! No wonder you couldn't control yourself enough to differentiate between mission and private life."

The guests had either fled or sought refuge in the mansion at this point, taking Wolf with them.

Only Eagle, Alex, the mole and the assassins were left outside, slowly closing the open space around the two of them.

"You are _not_ better, if I _may_ remind you.", Alex hissed furiously.

The hair in Eagle's neck stood at her cold voice.

They both knew that she had nothing to lose if they were captured. The assassins probably knew who she really was.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are so successful. I mean I saw you fight Taipan and running around all day, but when you are in the field all of your fire leaves you.", mocked the traitor.

Alex tensed, ready for a fight but still controlling herself somewhat so the killer-persona was held back.

For now.

Eagle secretly grabbed the hidden weapons, using their talk as cover. The soldier and spy had both agreed to not go down without a fight, if it came down to that.

"Yes, you are right. All of my fire leaves me. But you missed an important detail, Mister. A very important detail.", Alex hissed, now letting her control go and Eagle tightened his grip on the knife in preparation for what was bound to happen next.

"_It becomes ice_."

With those final words the battle opened. There were about twenty assassins and only two of them. As highly trained as they both were, it looked rather bleak for them.

Alex had his back and she could count on Eagle having hers.

The soldier threw the knife at the closest assassin before he could shoot.

Alex suddenly held two daggers in her hands that seemingly came out of nowhere.

'_So that was the metallic object I felt earlier..._', Eagle mused offhandedly while still fully concentrating on the main task: survive.

They moved towards a tree to use it as cover. Alex knocked one of them out cold before they even realized what was going on. They dodged bullets, knifes and even shruikans more or less successfully.

Finally they reached the tree.

Bullets splattered all around them; hit the bark of the oak, ricocheted off of branches or walls.

Alex and Eagle ducked behind the old oak tree that barely managed to shield them; they had to stand behind each other.

"Do you trust me?", she whispered urgently out of the blue.

"_What_?", he couldn't believe she brought _that_ up _now_.

'_There aretwenty assassins out to capture her and she asks for his trust?!_ _Girl's crazy_!'

"Do you _trust_ me?", she repeated, more urgently this time.

"Yes."

"Good. _Don't_ move.", she ordered.

Alex had two small guns in her hands when he opened his eyes after blinking once.

She pinned him against the tree with her strong body, stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, concentrating hard, but somehow relaxing at the same time.

Then she fired.

There was only a millisecond between her drawing and quick firing.

It was as if she was a completely different person nonetheless.

Eagle counted the low _thuds_ he heard in his head.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Four. _

_Five._

Somehow both magazines were empty in a flash and she reloaded in the blink of an eye, continuing to shoot at anyone who came close enough for her to at least injure sufficiently to ensure they'd stay away from them and consequently to help the two of them stay alive.

"Stop shooting! For every man you kill tonight, your _father_ (another venomous sneer) will suffer. Just hand yourself over in exchange for him!", the traitor called out from behind the tree.

Eagle shook his head frantically, holding her back, determined to change her already made up mind.

She flashed him a genuine, slightly sad smile, snapped out of her killer-mode for a moment, and stood on her toes to kiss him again, this time very softly. "You are really cute, but you have to let me go.", she whispered against his lips.

Before he had the chance to recover from her 'assault', she was on the other side of the tree.

There were only three assassins, not including the traitor, still standing; the rest was mostly alive but incabable to attack.

A fight followed and Eagle knocked out one of the last assassins.

Alex pinned the traitor against the tree, holding him in a very painful position.

"_Where_ is Ben?", she demanded.

"Nowhere."

"You think you are invincible with your RTI training from Malagosto. Right?"

Suddenly her voice dropped another few degrees.

Eagle got goosebumps simply from hearing her speak like that.

Alex remained eerily calm. She seemed to have lost every human quality she ever possessed. "Guess what, my friend, I had that very same training and a hell of a lot more experience with it in real life. You do _not_ want to test me.", she hissed.

The man paled slightly. He obviously had underestimated her.

She reinforced her power by rattling him slightly at his collar, a feral, cold smile stretching on her lips. "You heard my real name, didn't you? Do you know what that means, bastard?"

When the man tried to wriggle out of her steel grip with more force, she pushed him roughly back at the tree, still very much in control.

The teen was downright scary.

And she hadn't even risen her voice yet. "_Do you_?"

"N-no.", the man choked out. He obviously feared for his life. Not much of his earlier cockiness had survived the beating.

"Then let me tell you. It means, by the time I'm finished with you, you will wish to never have been born. You failed to capture me and you know that Scorpia never forgives failure. So I could simply leave you somewhere they'll find you and let them deal with the sorry excuse for a man that you are."

Alex bored her dead, expressionless eyes into the ones of the traitor. "Or you could just tell me where they hold Ben captive. He better still be alive, for your sake. Choose, _now_."

Wolf joined them in that moment. Eagle and him tied the unconscious or badly injured assassins up.

_Better safe than sorry._

According to Wolf, back up would arrive soon.

He didn't comment on Alex or on the captive.

"I haven't got all day. So choose!", Alex did not raise her voice but the icy quality grew more prominent.

The traitor, shaking with fear, choked out: "I will tell you."

"Good. If you set up a trap or lie, you wish Scorpia killed you for your failure. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Where is he?"

The frightened man stammered a response, giving her far more information than she had wanted to know from him.

In a blurring motion, Alex pressed a pressure point and the traitor slumped down, knocked out cold.

Her face portrayed no emotions, nothing. "He will wake up in about fifteen minutes."

"Good.", Wolf growled. It sounded like he meant anything but '_good_' in combination with the person crumbled on the grass. Actually, he was a bit disappointed she hadn't beat him to a pulp. _Yet_.

The back up team was disguised as the local police. They transported the captives to an undisclosed location for further questioning and medical care.

An MI6 agent and two BND (Bundesnachrichtendienst - German equivalent ot MI6) agents made their way over to the three.

"Agent Rytsar, these are Agents Kamp and Schmidt. The BND will help as much as possible to retrieve Agent Daniels.", the man explained.

Alex nodded. Her, Wolf and Eagle followed them to a dark minivan.

* * *

Inside were two other agents.

The light of the car revealed their injuries.

Alex had two major grazes that needed medical attention as well as a few bruises and at least two deflected knife wounds. Adrenaline had hindered the pain from kicking in until then. Nonetheless, she gritted her teeth, enduring it without showing no signs of being hurt in the presence of the foreign agents.

Eagle was slightly better, sporting bruises and a few bullet grazes, in addition to the black eye from the earlier punch.

A cold woman stood when she saw them. She reached behind her seat to a cupboard. When she turned back around, she held a first aid kit in her hands.

Alex accepted it gratefully with a nod. She shoved it in Eagle's direction, foregoing treatment in favor of listening attentively first.

The injured soldier sighed, resigning, and started to clean his wounds as best as he could.

'_Snake will kill us for getting hurt. Especially if we go back in the field. Oh, well. Just one more on the long list..._'

"Agent Rytsar, I didn't have the honor of meeting you before.", the woman started.

"Well, I didn't have the honor of meeting you either.", Alex replied politely, adding a distinct Russian accent to her speech.

"Touché. I must congratulate you all on your achievement tonight. Not many people survive the attack of one Scorpia assassin, let alone seventeen."

It sounded like she expected an explanation.

Alex only tilted her head a little bit in Eagle's direction, never leaving the other's eyes.

The older woman dropped the subject then. "Moving on. Is your client alright?"

"We believe so, Ma'am. We split up earlier during the attack.", Wolf answered this time.

"Why did these men attack you in the first place? Mrs. Jones simply said your partner (she looked back at Alex) was captured yesterday."

"We had a bit of a pest problem to take care of, unfortunately... He blew our cover and sold us out to Scorpia."

The German agent thought this over."Is your Agent Daniels _the_ Agent Daniels? The partner of the infamous Alex Rider?"

"Yes. So you might understand why I want him to be extricated as soon as possible out of Scorpia's grasp. I understand that Agent Daniels and his former partner troubled them a little so they maybe want revenge."

The other woman mulled that over for a few seconds. "Very well. What is your plan?"

Alex elaborated a totally, utterly crazy plan that was so mad, it would maybe actually work.

"We need to move fast, though.", she finished.

The woman nodded. "You can borrow some GSG teams (German Special Ops) for the retrieval. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"For a newbie, you are very good. Daniels is your mentor, isn't he?"

"He is.", Alex paused. "A very thorough and strict teacher."

Even the insensitive, emotionless man next to the woman who was obviously his superior heard the hint of warmth in the younger woman's voice.

* * *

Alex started to tend to her wounds while the two German agents started with the preparations for the upcoming infiltration.

Eagle firmly insisted on helping Alex with her injuries; grasping her arm gently to clean the bullet graze that went (in a straight line) from her wrist up to her shoulder.

Wolf noticed their interaction with concern. This just further complicated the situation they were currently in.

When they stopped again, they had to move fast for Ben to come out of this alive.

He didn't want injured team mates risking their lives on nothing short of a suicide mission. They were lucky to still breathe for goodness's sake!

However, Wolf knew, that he hardly could stop either of the two when they set their mind to it. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

The minivan was steadily rolling towards their and Ben's unknown fate.

All three of them hoped Ben was still alive and in a relatively good condition.

Then the car parked.

Alex who was done with her first aid jumped up and opened the door before thanking the agents again. She seemed to know where to go and led the way.

Wolf and Eagle both had a bad feeling in their stomachs about this.

A very bad feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Still not the owner of the Alex Rider series.

AN: I won't reveal who exactly the traitor is until the final showdown (or so I have planned) just because I can. (Or want to keep up a certain level of interest.) However, there are hints... A lot of them.

And yes, I live on the criminal side of the river Tension. Sometimes. ;)

Random Question: Would you like to see Sabina's reaction?

Moving on with the reason you are here.

**Chapter 13**: Phase One (2,210 words)

Wolf and Eagle both had a bad feeling in their stomachs about this.

A very bad feeling.

Nonetheless, they kept close to their youngest unofficial team member.

The lady who had questioned the trio earlier went up to them.

She and her shadow opened a door to a nondescript, average looking train station without uttering another word. When they stepped inside, the woman ignored the average-looking man behind the 24/7 ticket counter and vanished behind a door that said 'Staff only' in German.

They went down a few steps to a fairly large meeting room.

About ten masked and heavily armed men were already waiting for them. Only their eyes were visible behind the black ski masks.

The woman nodded in their direction and positioned herself at the head of the only table in the room. "Meine Herren, bitte heißen Sie unsere Gäste, Agentin Rytsar und zwei der Männer von ihrem Backup-Team, willkommen. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich alle schon mitbekommen haben, versuchte eine Gruppe von Scorpia-Auftragskillern Agentin Rytsar heute Abend gefangen zu nehmen.", the lady began. ("Gentlemen, please meet our guests, Agent Rytsar and two men from her back up team. As you probably have heard by now, tonight, a group of Scorpia assassins tried to capture Agent Rytsar.")

Alex understood everything she said. A grim smile appeared on her lips for a few seconds when the woman mentioned Eagle and Wolf.

Eagle had chosen Spanish and French, so he was a bit lost in the conversation.

Wolf had learned German but he was not fluent in this language.

The GSG men stared incredulously at Alex. This young looking agent had defeated a group of Scorpia assassins?

Alex nodded to the woman. "Möchten Sie fortfahren oder soll ich?" ("Would you like to continue the briefing or shall I?")

"Es ist Ihre Idee und Ihr Leben das Sie riskieren. Vielleicht sollten Sie selbst Ihren Plan erläutern." ("It's your idea and your life on the line. Maybe you should explain them your plan yourself.")

Alex nodded again, facing the masked men. "Mein Partner wird seit gestern von Scorpia in einem Lagerhaus in Hafennähe gefangen gehalten. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn wir nicht riskieren wollen, dass sie ihn woandershin verschleppen. Wir wissen nur, dass etwa zehn Wachen irgendwo im Haus stationiert sind, nichts genaues. Daher werde ich zuerst reingehen, um Informationen zu sammeln und herauszufinden wo genau mein Partner gefangen gehalten wird. Sie und meine beiden Kollegen hier werden auf mein Signal warten, bis Sie das Gebäude stürmen. Ich werde als erstes den Alarm ausschalten oder ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. Je nachdem ob ich entdeckt werde."  
("My partner is being held captive by Scorpia in a warehouse close to the port since yesterday. We have no time to lose if we do not want to risk him being moved elsewhere. We just know that there are about ten guards stationed in the building, but nothing specific. Which is why I will go in first, to gather some intel and find out the exact whereabouts of my partner. You and my two colleagues here will have to wait for my signal to storm the compound. I will either disable the alarm or create a diversion. Depends on whether I am detected or not.")

The men stared at her in a mix of wonder, amazement and respect. Eagle and Wolf exchanged a quick knowing glance upon seeing that look. They had most likely displayed the same emotions when they first found out how good she was.

"Was passiert wenn Sie vorher getötet werden?", one of the men asked. ("What happens if you are killed first?")

"Dann werden Sie das Gebäude stürmen und dafür sorgen, dass diese beiden nichts dummes anstellen um mich zu rächen. Besonders der Größere.", Alex answered in a neutral tone as if they were discussing the weather. ("Then you will storm the building and make sure that neither of these two does something stupid to avenge me. Especially the taller one.")

A nod from all the men showed they understood.

Wolf who got the gist of it, looked strangely emotional at the spy.

Eagle had no clue why suddenly some of the men stared at him weirdly. He guessed it had something to do with whatever Alex had told them, but what had she said about him?

"Wir brauchen Kommunikationsmittel, Wanzen, versteckte Kameras, zwei Garnituren Schutzkleidung, Scharfschützen, Munition, Schalldämpfer, zwei Ihrer besten Technologie-Genies und aktuelle Satellitenbilder. Einer Ihrer Überwachungswagen wäre auch nicht schlecht.", the teen said in the direction of the woman who had listened attentively.  
("We need comms systems, bugs, hidden cameras, two sets of protection gear, snipers, ammo, silencers and live satellite pictures. Also, one of your surveillance vans would be nice.")

"In Ordnung." ("Alright.")

Alex just remembered what she wore, so she added: "Außerdem wäre es nett wenn Sie mir andere Kleidung beschaffen könnten. Etwas leichtes, schwarzes, falls möglich kugelsicher."  
("Additionally it would be very nice if you could organize different clothes for me. Something light, black, if possible bulletproof.")

Again, the woman granted her her wish. Her shadow vanished to order someone to bring the things needed.

The men seemed even more amazed than before. Their respect for the teen rose another notch. Normally, their boss was anything but generous to foreigners. This Agent Rytsar had to be someone very accomplished, very special.

"Diese Operation wird von Agentin Rytsar geleitet. Sie hat das Kommando und jeder der ihre Befehle hinterfragt, wird sich vor mir persönlich verantworten müssen. Verstanden?", the woman said sternly to the gathered Germans.  
("This operation is headed by Agent Rytsar. She is your CO and anyone who questions her authority will need to answer for their actions to me personally. Understood?")

The Special Ops team saluted.

Alex was surprised by this turn of events. She knew this woman; had heard countless whispered stories about her. She was worse than Blunt in some terms and not exactly one to respect others, especially inferiors, lightly.

The spy stared at the woman for a second and saw a rare emotion in the other's eyes.

It was respect and something akin to warmth.

Then she turned around and left.

Eagle and Wolf felt a little isolated in this room full of strangers. Alex introduced them with their code names and told the Germans that they belonged to the SAS, both in English and German. Some of the Germans spoke fluent English and were delighted to meet their British counterparts.

Alex filled the two SAS men in shortly, explaining the important parts of the briefing.

Then the shadow returned with another agent. The new agent went straight up to Alex and handed her a skin tight, long-sleeved black shirt, combat pants and combat boots.

He told Alex to follow him to a dressing room while Wolf and Eagle stripped their suits for the rather heavy protection gear.

When she passed Eagle, she gently brushed his fingers with hers, trying to reassure him that it was fine to go with this agent, because he looked worried and tense at the prospect of leaving her.

No one noticed her deliberate action.

* * *

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she got her feet out of the high heels.

She found a pack of sports bras and took the black one. After pulling the modified, bulletproof shirt and pants on, she strapped several guns and knifes in different places on her body.

Slipping in the combat boots felt more natural than the darn heels.

'_Surprise, surprise_.', she thought.

Alex calculated how long the preparations would take from start to finish and the chances of Scorpia moving Ben in that time frame while she changed clothes.

_I really hope Jay and Snake are okay. They are probably worried, but alright_.

The fresh bandages bothered her a bit but that was to be expected. She had taken an over-the-counter pain killer that didn't affect her performance but dulled the pain a little.

As the last step before leaving the dressing room, she braided her hair and pulled it up in a bun close to her head.

Lastly, a black woolen hat completed her combat outfit.

When she returned, everyone was about done with their individual prep. Some readjusted their comms system a last time.

Eagle handed her one of them and helped her to attach it.

Additionally she activated a hidden camera in her hat, so the others could follow her movements. They had no blueprints of the building; just a general plan.

There was no telling what awaited them in the warehouse.

"Alright. Let's go.", she said calmly, coolly, back in mission-mode.

* * *

They used a van to get close to the warehouse.

The techie monitored the area, using several security cameras and erased the van from them.

Wolf and Eagle flanked Alex on the crowded bench. All of the soldiers were pressed tightly against each other. Therefore Eagle's hand lay conveniently close to Alex's, unable to keep his fingers completely by himself.

"I will leave my comms on so you can hear me at all times. I want you all to be ready the second we arrive at Point A.", the spy ordered in her calm, detached voice.

She turned to the techie. "Are the snipers in position?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You all have code names, correct?"

Someone nodded.

"Call me Devil."

Eagle and Wolf exchanged a grim grin at her call name.

However, Alex had noticed the motion. "If you two do anything stupid because there is a glitch in the plan, I will haunt you and come back from hell to tell Ben and Taipan about our little distraction maneuver earlier tonight. Understood?", the teen threatened, serious.

Both men shuddered lightly at the thought what the duo would do to them if they ever found out. "Yes, _Devil_."

"You know, the Devil always wears Prada...", Eagle playfully added.

"Shut up, Eagle." was the only reply he got. But there was a hint of warmth and playfulness in her otherwise distanced voice, similar to the situation behind the oak earlier.

Surprisingly, he did shut up.

"You need to tell me how to do that. He never shuts up that easily.", Wolf managed to say in his state of extreme astonishment.

"I will tell you later.", the girl promised to Eagle's apparent dismay. She sent a smirk his way before she vanished into the night.

They had reached the drop off point.

* * *

The men watched her progress anxiously on the displays, holding on to their various weapons, ready to jump out and follow their temporary leader.

Wolf and Eagle were both more at ease with her going in alone because they knew some of what she was capable of but also more tense because they both did not want to lose her.

Especially not to Scorpia.

Not after finding out that she had been branded.

"I have been wanting to ask. How old is she?", one of the Germans wanted to know.

"Older than she looks.", Eagle replied smoothly. "And younger than she should be."

"Has she dealt with this kind of people before?"

"She's not some FNG.", Wolf growled and glared at the soldier who had asked.

They backed off after that.

Not a second too soon, because Alex radioed in her first message since leaving.

* * *

Alex navigated easily through the dark and empty streets.

Within two minutes she made eye contact with the building. She kept to the shadows and used the territory to shield her from the security cameras.

"Devil to One, how many do you see?", she whispered in her temporary hide-out.

The sniper answered: "_One to Devil, two in the front, at the gate. Two has eyes on one in the back._"

"Devil to Base, CCTV looped yet?"

"_Base to Devil, CCTV looped_."

"Devil to Base, Going in. I won't talk unless it's need-to-know. As long as you hear me breathing, I'm alive. Over."

"_Base to Devil, Roger and over._"

"_One to Devil. Good luck. Over_."

"_Two to Devil. Good luck. Over_."

The sniper cleared the way for the teenaged spy, making it easier for her to sneak in unseen. Alex pulled the black baklava in front of her face and left her hide-out.

Time to cause some havoc.

* * *

Eagle's knuckles, hands clutching a combat knife, were white, solely giving away how tense he really was.

His breathing was steady at a normal rate and he wore a concentrated expression on his face, very unlike him.

Serious. Focused. And worried. But still somewhat calm. (He trusted Alex and her abilities to help her come out of this alive.)

Until they heard the gunshot ring out through the speakers and saw the hidden camera close in on the floor.

Then, his heart stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Alex Rider or anything else you recognize.

I have written a few more chapters the last couple of days. If you want to read them sooner (aka like today) I will post them IF I get at least six more reviews on this chapter. Alright? Do we have a deal?

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**: Phase Two (1,635 words)

_Alex pulled the black baklava in front of her face and left her hide-out._

_Time to cause some havoc. _

_Eagle's knuckles, hands clutching a combat knife, were white, solely giving away how tense he really was. _

_His breathing was steady at a normal rate and he wore a concentrated expression on his face, very unlike him._ _Serious. _ _Focused._ _And worried._ _But still somewhat calm. (He trusted Alex and her abilities to help her come out of this alive.)_

_Until they heard the gunshot ring out through the speakers and saw the hidden camera close in on the floor._

_Then, his heart stopped._

**– ****earlier –**

Alex climbed skillfully over the gate, opening it from the inside and leaving it ajar for the others.

Then she put on one of the fallen guard's jacket and stole his key card. She kept, silently creeping onwards, to the shadows, to avoid being detected by someone from inside, coincidentally looking outside.

They needed the surprise effect on their side.

_Where was the alarm again? Oh, I remember..._

Cautiously she went up to the door, ignoring all her instincts screaming at her to run away.

She opened the door carefully, but not too careful, with her 'credit card' from the R&G so it still seemed like she had every right to be there. _Well, I have._

* * *

Checking for anyone in the hall way, she went in.

At first glance this was just a regular warehouse.

However, experience dictated that there would be a secret basement or jib doors to hide what the public eye/government shouldn't see.

Alex walked in the same manner she had seen other Scorpia agents walk in seemingly safe buildings.

One person, a man in his late twenties, early thirties, came down the corridor, but didn't spare her a second glance.

She recognized him but refrained from talking. He hadn't recognized her after all.

She could hear the sigh of relief from the others in her ear.

What did they think she was? Some FNG?

She planted a hidden camera in the hallway for surveillance by the techies before entering a small office. That way, they could give her a heads up if anyone suspicious went in her direction. Or something happened.

There was only one Scorpia techie awake and working in the small room.

They _had_ to feel safe.

She knocked him out before he registered her presence.

_Idiot. Freaking carelessness._

The spy planted another bug and hidden camera in the surveillance room, then went over to where the alarm system was operated.

She hacked the system easily and switched it off.

_After all, practice makes perfect. _

Afterwards, she turned to the monitors the techie had looked at, searching for any signs of Ben or his cell.

"Devil to Base. I'm in. Do you have eyes on the corridor and the surveillance room?"

_Is he still there? Did he remember my face?_

"_Base to Devil. Affirmative._"

"Devil to Base. I need you to hack in their system."

"_Base to Devil. Doe Eyes is on it_."

"Devil to Base. Roger and over."

Alex left the security room. She had seen the empty cells but found no trace of Ben.

There were few options left. Not every room in the building was under surveillance and the simmering cold rage boiled at the thought of what the options were.

She needed to find Ben before they could use him as leverage.

* * *

Wolf and Eagle both tensed as soon as Alex was over the gate.

She was climbing like she did this every day – and probably she had to.

Eagle's eyes followed her movements as she slipped the slightly too big jacket on from the downed guard.

No one from Scorpia had noticed her so far.

Everyone held their breath when they saw the guy come down the corridor in her direction, but he didn't seem to think there was anything amiss.

'_Alex is too good for that._', a voice whispered in his head, sounding suspiciously like Taipan.

Nonetheless, everyone let out the breath they had held in when the man passed the spy without attacking.

She opened a small room that was apparently their surveillance room, only manned by one guy. Before he could react, Alex had knocked the Scorpia techie out.

'_Good job!_', he cheered her on.

"_Devil to Base. I'm in. Do you have eyes on the corridor and the surveillance room?_", she radioed in.

The Germans seemed to respect her even more now.

The techie checked something and answered her: "Base to Devil. Affirmative."

"_Devil to Base. I need you to hack in their system._"

'_Find Ben_.', his brain translated for him. '_Why isn't he on their screens? Apparently they haven't installed cameras everywhere_ _then_...'

However, that command put a gleeful expression in the other techies eyes. "Base to Devil. Doe Eyes is on it.", the first one replied.

"_Devil to Base. Roger and over._"

Alex left the security room and headed towards a cul-de-sac hallway.

Or so it looked like.

The teen spy seemed to know what she was doing or where she was going. Somehow she opened a hidden door and just stepped inside when there were footsteps coming her way.

They had no idea where exactly she was now or what happened. There was no camera in this hidden corridor except for Alex's.

She turned and the waiting soldiers caught the face of the same man they had seen walking down the corridor earlier.

Eagle's knuckles, hands clutching a combat knife, were white, solely giving away how tense he really was.

His breathing was steady at a normal rate and he wore a concentrated expression on his face, very unlike him. Serious. Focused. And worried. But still somewhat calm. (He trusted Alex and her abilities to help her come out of this alive.)

Until they heard the gunshot ring out through the speakers and saw the hidden camera close in on the floor.

Then, his heart stopped.

* * *

Alex turned around to face the man who had followed her here.

_Walker_.

Of course it had to be him.

She sighed mentally and prepared herself. This was not going to be a pleasant encounter.

"Who do we have here?", the man sneered. "A stray puppy? A lost daughter perhaps?"

She did not dignify that much arrogance with an answer.

"I know who you are. He told us what happened to you last month. Hunter would be disappointed. His only child..."

Alex tensed minutely but kept herself together.

"You have no idea what 'Hunter' wanted or not.", she shot back. Well, apparently not as together as she should have.

Inwardly, she cursed her sharp tongue and loose mouth.

"Are you alone?", Walker asked, not waiting for a reply. "Of course you are. They never remember to send in back up. You could have done so much better with us. We at least get paid and have health insurance."

"The down side is the success policy, isn't it? Who fails dies.", Alex retorted in a casual voice, seemingly undisturbed.

_It would have been too good to be true if everything went like I planned._

Walker sighed. "I warned them about you. But nobody could believe what your little traitor told us happened to you. He also said that you were pathetic in the field these days which one of our contacts confirmed. Losing it because of spiders, etc."

"It was a very large one. Black. Fat. You would have lost it too.", Alex retorted acting aloof, as if that was a normal reaction from a spy to finding a spider.

Jason, she and Ben knew it were bugs.

She heard someone snort in her ear. At least Eagle got that she wouldn't really freak out over a spider.

"So it's true? Pathetic. You used to be so much better than this."

"You guys too. Seriously? Only three guards outside? Where is the rest of the army? Playing hide-and-seek?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't know! They sent the newbies out, after you. Thought it would be an easy job." Walker snorted.

This reaction actually surprised Alex, even if she didn't show it. He thought they had underestimated her after hearing about the spider?

_Damn. I did not give him enough credit. _

"I knew you would fight back, pathetic or not. You never give up without a fight, especially after all that happened in the last three years. They were stupid not to kill you on the spot. Your partner or protégé or whatever he is, fueled their belief that you are a pathetic waste of space. Nobody listened to my warning."

Now Alex snorted. What did he expect from them? Worship? "So you are still a low-level mercenary?"

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to provoke a Scorpia assassin in his territory.

But she couldn't stop herself.

Or her tongue.

Walker's patience – or curiosity – snapped. He shot at her, aiming for her heart.

She fell down, on the floor.

"You used to be so much better.", Walker mourned. He had hoped for an exciting fight. Nothing like those idiotic trainees started every now and then. "Honestly, Alex, where did you lose your talent? When you returned from the States to go back to MI6 voluntarily? When you were transformed? When we captured your little 'adoptive' father through a set up thanks to the traitor to the last person on earth that still means something to you? Or did your talent die with that housekeeper of yours in Egypt, what, three years ago?"

Maybe he shouldn't have mocked her, even though he shot her.

Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Jack.

_Maybe_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** No, Santa didn't come and give me the rights to Alex Rider. Neither did the tooth fairy.

AN: I'm finished with writing and editing. Only two more chapters to go!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15:** Phase Three (1,430 words)

_Maybe he shouldn't have mocked her, even though he shot her._

_Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Jack._

_Maybe._

* * *

Some of the Special Ops soldiers shuffled nervously when they heard what the assassin said through Alex's comms unit.

Yes, they all were curious about the agent but they didn't want to find out like this.

_"Who do we have here?"_, the man sneered. _"A stray puppy? A lost daughter perhaps?"_

Wolf was amazed that Alex remained so calm. She had just been found out. Why wasn't she attacking him?

_"I know who you are. He told us what happened to you last month. Hunter would be disappointed. His only child..."_, the assassin sneered.

'Who was this Hunter?', seemed to be the general question among the GSG men.

Eagle and Wolf shared a look. What was the assassin saying about Alex's father? Why would he be disappointed? Was he an... somehow entangled in this?

Then Eagle remembered that Ben once told them about Cub's parents' death. They were long gone.

_"You have no idea what Hunter wanted or not."_, the spy shot back.

She certainly had a mouth on her, Eagle noted, slightly amused. And some backbone that went with it too.

_"Are you alone?"_, the assassin asked, not waiting for a reply. _"Of course you are. They never remember to send in back up. You could have done so much better with us. We at least get paid and have health insurance."_

_Where is he going with this? How do they know each other? _

Doe Eyes ran a data bank search on his face. He gasped at the result. Some of the other men as well.

Eagle couldn't turn his gaze away from the screen playing the video feed connected to Alex's hidden camera to find out who the man was.

That horrible sinking feeling in his stomach increased in intensity.

"Walker?", one of the Germans whispered.

_"The down side is the success policy, isn't it? Who fails dies."_, Alex bit back.

He allowed himself a grim smirk. Oh yes, she would talk back, like she had before.

The assassin sighed, sounding a bit annoyed. _"I warned them about you. But nobody could believe what your little traitor told us. He also said that you were pathetic in the field these days which one of our contacts confirmed. Losing it because of spiders..."_

That was a new one. Wolf and Eagle grinned, well, surprisingly wolfish.

And I mean both of them.

_As if Alex would freak out over a spider of all things._

The other men were not as sure about their temporary leader than the British duo. After all, everyone has weaknesses.

_"It was a very large one. Black. Fat. You would have lost it too."_, Alex retorted, acting aloof.

Eagle snorted amused. _Yeah, right. Who did she want to fool with that?_

_"So it's true? Pathetic. You used to be so much better than this."_, the assassin shook his head.

Eagle could almost feel her sarcasm building up, along with her annoyance, wanting to be released. He prayed sincerely for once that she would shut it.

_"You guys too. Seriously? Only three guards outside? Where is the rest of the army? Playing hide-and-seek?"_

He would have snorted again if he didn't know how dangerous the situation was.

She provoked the assassin further and at some point he was bound to snap.

_"Don't act like you wouldn't know! They sent the newbies out, after you. Thought it would be an easy job." _Walker snorted.

This time the other men grinned grimly as well. After all, they heard she had held her own against seventeen of them. They almost missed what the assassin said next.

_"I knew you would fight back, pathetic or not; you always do. You never give up without a fight, especially after all that has happened in the last three years. They were stupid not to kill you on the spot. Your partner or protégé or whatever he is, fueled their belief that you are a pathetic waste of space. Nobody listened to my warning."_

Eagle clutched the knife harder; his knuckles whitening further. If he dared so much as to touch her...

Alex snorted. _"So you are still a low-level mercenary?"_

Inwardly he groaned. _Why? Why can't she just shut up? _

Even _he_ could, maybe only on missions, but hey, that's beside he point.

The assassin's patience snapped.

He shot at her, aiming for her heart.

They heard the gunshot ring out through the speakers and saw the hidden camera closing in on the floor.

So she had been hit.

Eagle's heart stopped. _Let her be okay. Oh God, please, let her be okay. Please please please please..._

Wolf grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him; to keep him seated.

Eagle was white as a sheet of linen. And angry as a bull who had seen red.

The next words of the assassin didn't help his control either. _"You used to be so much better."_, the assassin muttered. _"Honestly, Alex, where did you lose your talent? When you returned from the States to go back to MI6 voluntarily? When you were transformed? When we captured your little 'adoptive' father through a set up thanks to the traitor to the last person on earth that still means something to you? Or did your talent die with that housekeeper of yours in Egypt, what, three years ago?" _

The Germans were astonished. Agent Rytsar was special. Very special.

No wonder their boss had given her the lead for this operation.

Both British soldiers were extremely angry at this point.

They all were.

A Scorpia assassin had just killed their temporary leader in front of their eyes, unable to help her, without protective gear.

Scorpia assassins never missed.

She _had_ to be dead.

Their eyes widened when they heard what came next.

Eagle who seemed to be the most affected felt his heart stutter yet again.

There were fighting sounds.

Like during hand-to-hand combat.

Between _two_ opponents.

Then a low _thud_.

_"You know, sometimes I wonder why you people never learn."_, the calm, detached voice of Alex Rider aka Aleksandra Rytsar said loud and clear.

* * *

Alex's rage boiled over when he mentioned Jack's name.

She had enough of lying on the damn floor, pretending to be shot.

The shirt was bulletproof, all right, but the impact area would probably bruise very nicely.

He had missed her old bullet wound by two millimeters.

_Thank God for small gifts._

When he was close to her ear to add something, she swept his feet out from underneath him, jabbing a pressure point to knock him out. He crumbled to the floor.

She wasn't a killer.

No, Alex Rider was nothing like this man.

Despite all the torture/death threats she had issued against her unit and Taipan.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you people never learn.", she muttered.

Her ear piece crackled to life. "_Base to Devil. You okay?_"

She sighed angrily. "Devil to Base. Yes. I think I know where Ben is, so get your lazy asses in here. Do you think I would let him say stuff like that in my face for no other reason than hearing his pretty voice? I'll need some medics in here ASAP. It's sure going to be messy."

That was all the invitation they needed.

* * *

Ben heard his guards murmur uneasily, sometimes shooting glances his way.

The group that had been sent out to capture Alex was still 'on their way.'

_So much for easy prey_, he grinned inwardly.

They were moving him soon, in ten minutes at the latest, if none of the others radioed back in by then.

Ben heard some of them complaining in Spanish.

_Newbies._

They thought, they were invincible.

Now, they were confronted with the possibility that maybe a girl had defeated them.

A teenager.

"Where is Alex Rider? Who is that adopted daughter of yours really?", the Stranger repeated.

"He is dead.", Ben answered which earned him a fist to the stomach.

He had to hold them up longer if he wanted to give Alex a fair shot at this.

Because he knew she would come for him, to hell with protocol.

"Who is your daughter?", the Stranger repeated, more urgently.

"She is this stunning young woman that will bring all of you down.", a new voice said from behind the Stranger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AR. Blablablub.

AN: Chapter before last! :)

Enjoy! Love, W

**Chapter 16:** Phase Four (1,520 words)

_"Who is your daughter?", the Stranger repeated, more urgently._

_"She is this stunning young woman that will bring all of you down.", a new voice said from behind the Stranger._

Eagle and Wolf were the first out of the van, jumping up from the bench, relieved to finally have something to do.

Something that might actually help the two British spies to come out of that warehouse alive.

Both SAS men wore determined, grim expressions.

"Walker is mine.", Eagle, uncharacteristically, growled.

Wolf nodded simply to show he understood and wasn't going to interfere. He was slightly intimidated with this Eagle.

"_One to Base. They seem to move out._", the sniper said.

Wolf cursed in Spanish. "Wolf to One. Can you deflate a tire to delay them? We need the surprise effect."

"_One to Wolf. I can try to distract them_."

"Roger and over."

Wolf and Eagle led five men each onto the grounds.

They split up - using hand signs as a means of communication.

One group was responsible to take out the Scorpia agents that were preparing their retreat.

Wolf went with his group to the black vehicles.

Eagle nodded to them, wishing them good luck, and moved towards the building, trying to be as light footed as Alex.

Thankfully, they weren't detected. The five Germans followed his example without questioning him.

Maybe his hardened eyes and thin lips made them back off automatically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex pressed herself closer to the wall, having followed the corridor down further, listening intently for anyone's footsteps coming down the hallway.

Friend or foe.

She left the guard's key card where the hidden entrance was.

Hopefully, the others would find it. And know what to do with it.

_Otherwise I'm totally screwed._

Then she heard low murmurs, in Spanish.

_Two newbies_, her mind supplied right away.

She couldn't wait here.

They were talking about 'the hostage'.

So they were most likely coming from wherever Ben was held...

* * *

They were in the hallway, almost where Walker the assassin was lying unconscious, when their ear pieces came back to life.

Eagle cursed under his breath. Trust Alex to run into trouble as soon as she had successfully escaped from a near death experience.

_Damn. That girl has the worst luck ever._

There was a faint rustling of some kind. Somebody was panting.

Eagle held up his hand, to stop the GSG men. He wanted to hear where Alex was and how many of them were there.

Coincidentally his eyes fell on the key card at the floor. Carefully he knelt and picked the card up, seeing the camouflaged security lock.

_And she's very considerate. Thanks Alex._

"_Devil to Base. I've got three unconscious assassins in the secret hallway. I found out where they hold Ben._", the voice of the spy whispered in their ears.

"Eagle to Devil. We're in. Wait for us, please."

"_Devil to Eagle. Trust me. We don't have any time to lose. They want to move out_."

"Eagle to Devil. We know. Wolf takes care of that."

"Wolf to Base. We took care of it. Perimeter temporarily secured. Coming in from the other side."

* * *

Alex fell back in a fighting stance. She would squeeze the last bit of information out of them.

Patiently she waited til the two trainees were close enough.

_C'mon. One step. Just one step closer_, she cheered.

Her killer-persona was let loose. She was calm, breathing steady and heart rate normal.

_Just another day on the job_, she grinned sarcastically.

The spy stroke in a blur.

One of them was instantly knocked out by a precise kick to a pressure point.

The second one put up a better fight.

It was a bit like a deadly dance, but only the winner went on to the next level.

The teen used her heightened senses to navigate in the dark corridor.

She swept his feet out from under him, pinning him to the ground. The impact was so hard, the assassin-in-the-making was knocked out.

She inhaled to clear her voice from the iciness that took hold of her as long as she was her killer-persona.

_I wonder where the others are._

She whispered: "Devil to Base. I've got three unconscious assassins in the secret hallway. I found out where they hold Ben."

To her surprise it was a serious Eagle that answered her first, not Wolf's gruff voice. He had adopted a calm tone as well. "_Eagle to Devil. We're in. Wait for us, please._"

She couldn't wait for them patiently if Ben was being tortured or prepared to be killed. Alex had heard enough of the newbie's complaints to gather that much at least.

"Devil to Eagle. Trust me. We don't have any time to loose. They want to move out."

She kept to the shadows and moved on, further down the hallway.

Closer to Ben.

He surprised her again by informing her: "_Eagle to Devil. We know. Wolf takes care of that_."

She was seeing the literal light at the end of the tunnel now. Low voices waved through the door over to her.

Her ear piece cackled again. This time it wasn't Eagle but K-Unit's leader. "_Wolf to Base. We took care of it. Perimeter temporarily secured. Coming in from the other side._"

_That's all good and fair. But Ben needs help _now_._

* * *

Eagle had opened the hidden door to the secret corridor. Before doing anything else, the soldiers switched their lights on, to a low glimmer.

Which was a good thing because they almost stumbled over the unconscious and neatly tied up body of Walker.

Not willing to waste another second with the assassin, they moved on.

Alex was fast, silent and - in her current mood - lethal.

The spy was right.

They had no time to lose.

Eagle motioned to the other men to follow him, ignoring the assassin. They were not out on a killing-spree after all.

Alex must have gone ahead because they found the other two unconscious assassins further down the hallway. They were also nicely tied up.

_Why does she take us with her if she gets all the work done by herself?_

The Germans were apparently amazed themselves.

Just when Eagle thought they were finally catching up to the female spy, they heard an unknown person ask menacingly: "_Who is your daughter?_"

Eagle's heart stuttered a third time in one night when he recognized who answered casually: "_She is this stunning young woman that will bring all of you down._"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf and his team had secured the back entrance as well.

The SAS soldier was a natural leader and commanded respect simply through his incredible glare.

Currently the six men were trying to root out any stray assassins that the others had overlooked. So far they were lucky.

There was only one downside - the fewer were positioned around the warehouse and fence, the more were guarding Ben.

And Alex, stubborn girl that she is, wasn't waiting for her damn back up.

He heard Eagle's team opening a door and relaxed a tiny fraction.

_Maybe she didn't have to wait?_

Just when this particular thought occurred to him, his ear piece crackled slightly. "_Who is your daughter?_", a stranger demanded to know in the background.

Wolf cursed silently. The other men seemed to realize what that sentence meant before they heard the rest. They looked as if they wanted to strangle someone as well.

"_She is this stunning young woman that will bring all of you down._", a cool, female voice said.

_Only Cub..._

"_F***! We were right behind her_.", Eagle cursed.

Wolf nodded to his men, splitting them up again to sound two teams, each with two men, out to secure the perimeter.

The extra German and him hurried to the secret passage.

There was going to be a helluva fight and anything could happen.

* * *

Eagle cursed Alex, Ben, Scorpia, MI6, the BND, the world in general. (Not necessarily in that order.)

_Is she doing this on purpose? Does she really want to get herself killed?,_he ranted inwardly.

Outwardly he kept his cool, more or less.

"F***! We were right behind her.", he cursed for Wolf's benefit. The unit leader would want to know about this.

His team grabbed their weapons tighter, preparing for a fight as soon as they crossed the threshold of Ben's cell.

_Only a few more steps..._

They were close.

So maybe that was why the painful scream of the only known female in the building rang loudly in their ears.

Eagle sped up.

_To hell with this sh**! I need to know that she's still alive!_

"_You are going to pay for that!_", Ben growled, furious. Eagle didn't need to see his face to know that he scowled at his captors.

"_Eagle! Don't do anything rash!_", Wolf cautioned.

It was useless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Alex Rider.

AN: What do you think about this ending? Working on a sequel at the moment. It's a crossover with NCIS, called "**HOW TO RUIN YOUR LAST HOLIDAY**"! Check it out if you liked XYXX!

Love, W

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17:** Final Phase (2,610 words)

_They were close. _

_So maybe that was why the painful scream of the only known female in the building rang loudly in their ears._

_Eagle sped up. _

To hell with this sh**! I need to know that she's still alive!

_"_You are going to pay for that!_", Ben growled, furious. Eagle didn't need to see his face to know he scowled at his captors._

_"_F***! Eagle! Don't do anything rash!_", Wolf cautioned._

_It was useless. _

* * *

Alex was seeing the literal light at the end of the tunnel now. Low voices waved through the door over to her.

Her ear piece cackled again. This time it wasn't Eagle but K-Unit's leader. "_Wolf to Base. We took care of it. Perimeter temporarily secured. Coming in from the other side._"

_That's all good and fair. But Ben needs help _now_._

Her decision was already made for her.

Silently she approached the only door. Light was shining from underneath it, helping her to locate it.

Undetected, she opened the door and knocked the guards next to it out with her guns before they had a chance to register what just happened.

There were more assassins in the cell than she had anticipated.

_ Oh well. Since when do things go my way?_

"Who is your daughter?", the Stranger repeated, more urgently, not having noticed her arrival yet. He was too immersed with torturing the only father she had for more than a year.

_Go figure. And they wonder how I can easily take them down! So arrogant, so unobservant. So gullible._

Alex's lips stretched into a feral grin, the same she had on her face when she dealt with the traitor or when she announced to Wolf that the mole (and anyone else who had a hand in this scheme) would regret it bitterly.

"She is this stunning young woman that will bring all of you _down_.", she answered calmly, in the same tone some would discuss the weather or a new outfit.

Ben seemed unable to decide between relief and anger at her arrival. He was openly scowling at the man that had asked him this question.

Her legal guardian looked like...crap.

To put it nicely.

His face was bruised in all of the dark shades possible. His lips had been burst by a particularly hard hit and blood was smeared on the sorry remainder of his ex-white shirt. Several cuts bled sluggishly, some administered by a whip, Alex was sure.

_And it's all my fault..._

The gathered men were stunned to say the least.

For a second nobody moved.

And then, as if someone had lifted a magic veil, the moment passed.

* * *

Wolf cursed heartily.

He heard the scream loud and clear through the comms unit attached in his ear just as well he heard Ben's voice.

"F***! Eagle! Don't do anything rash!", Wolf cautioned.

He knew it was useless the second he said it.

His partner and him sped up as much as possible.

They had no idea who was watching them or how many there were.

"_Base to Wolf. What the hell is going on?_" That was Doe Eyes.

"Wolf to Base. Devil found Ben. The rest of the scumbags are with him. Figure it out.", Wolf explained, never slowing down.

"_Base to Wolf. F***. Was that her scream?_"

"Yes. Anyone heading our way?", an exasperated Wolf shot back. He needed to help.

"_No. Eagle left the key card next to the door._"

He ran, recognizing the hallway from the video feed they had watched earlier.

Eagle hadn't radioed anything in since hearing the scream. Worry about his team mates increased, leaving Wolf feeling helplessness in this situation as long as he didn't know what was going on.

"Thanks. Sh**! I hope he doesn't do something idiotic."

"_Roger that. Base over._"

Wolf bent down, picked the card up and opened the door in one swift motion.

To hell with caution.

Nobody would stop him.

* * *

For a second nobody moved.

And then, as if someone had lifted a magic veil, the moment passed.

There were about twelve assassins, not counting the torturer. Some trained their guns at her, others knew she was too close for that and got knifes out or simply fell in a fighting stance.

Alex welcomed the ice that always cleared her mind.

Four of them attacked her at once, trying to subdue her.

They underestimated her due to the reports of the traitor and her arrogance just now.

Alex kept the grin on her face, senses heightened again. She could feel where the next attack was supposed to land, able to dodge the brunt of them and retaliate precisely.

_Newbies_, she scoffed.

The first of the four went down after she stabbed his leg at a particularly pain inducing point. Using her position, she kicked number two's legs from underneath him, harshly.

_Two down, two to go._

Number three landed a hit in her side, but she landed one in his groin, then punching him hard into unconsciousness. Number four was furious which was the reason for his rookie mistake: letting his guard down. She jabbed another pressure point and he crumbled to the floor.

Everybody stared at her, not moving.

As if the whole room was frozen.

The torturer held a knife to Ben's throat.

She glared at him.

Not like she glared at Taipan or her friends.

This time she used her whole, full-force glare that screamed 'go to hell, you disgusting piece of s***'.

Maybe it was due to her maternal feelings kicking in; wishing to protect her family.

Whatever it was, the teenaged spy didn't pause longer than a second before attacking.

The Torturer - she wasn't feeling very creative in that particular moment - let go off Ben who was still tied up.

The girl threw her partner one of her daggers. He caught the knife with both his bound hands.

Instinctively Alex ducked under the punch directed at her head.

_C'mon. Give me a little bit more credit._

She tried to end the fight quickly, but he was better trained than the rest of them.

The girl tried to use a roundhouse kick to his face but her opponent caught her leg and broke it in the same moment.

Pain blinded her for a millisecond; a scream escaped her lips.

_F***! F***! F***! F***!_

Alex used gravity to jab his knees from behind with her other leg. At the same time she rammed the other dagger in the chest of her opponent. They both fell to the ground.

That exact same moment the door burst open yet again.

Eagle and his men had arrived.

They held the remaining assassins at gun point.

Eagle threw Ben one of his handguns, not knowing that Alex had first thought about him as well.

Some assassins were not going down without a fight either.

Alex couldn't move well, but she could shoot, using the dead leader on top of her as cover.

The young spy didn't intend to kill. She shot one of the more gruesome ones in the knee which was incredibly painful but not fatal.

Two of the five Germans were hit by bullets as well, but they'd survive.

When the rest of the Scorpia mercenaries realized that they were having only two options left - a) die or b) give up - and Wolf stormed in, they decided to give up, putting their weapons on the ground.

The rest of the men tied them up; Ben helped.

Eagle was the first at her side, quickly pulling the dead man off of her. His blood had spread all over her torso, making her feel really uncomfortable.

_Disgusting._

"You need to learn to trust me, bird brain.", she whispered hoarsely.

His new nick name evoked a few snickers from the men; he didn't seem to care.

Actually, Alex could call him whatever she wanted as long as she was healthy and in good enough condition. Especially if she used the same gentle, warm tone, she had just now.

Eagle carefully helped her up. "You really need to learn to shut up, _Princess_.", he retorted. '_Letting her call him names enabled him to do the same, right?_'

Alex snorted. "Honestly? _That_'s coming from _you_?"

Ben snickered. Wolf looked relieved that they were fine. Even a little bit amused at their bantering.

Eagle retaliated, mock-insulted: "Well, even _I_ can control my mouth at gun point."

The soldiers laughed, feeling some of the tension rush out of their systems.

Ben grinned. "Al here really only gets started when someone points a gun at her."

Alex blushed pink. "Hey. I saved your ass. _Again_. Be more grateful!"

"I _am_ grateful, _Princess_. But if you ever try to pull a solo while not knowing how many enemies are on the other side of the freaking (he employed more colorful language) door, I am going to ensure that you only wear pink clothes and those fluffy high heels for at least a month."

Alex shrugged, even though she paled a little at the threat.

Eagle held her upright, shouldering most of her weight. And he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Whatever, Ben. I will kill you for using _that_ nick name before that. _Again_. I warned you twice now."

Wolf and Eagle grinned. It was great to have Fox back.

Ben seemed a bit insulted. "Taipan calls you that without being threatened with castration every time.", he pointed out.

Alex's mischievous grin widened. Her eyes warmed up and sparkled a bit.

They - Eagle and the teen - had reached the door by now.

"Yes, well, he is a former top-notch assassin.", Alex paused, then suddenly giggled. "And I call him 'Yoda' in return. So it's an even playground."

Imagining Taipan's face made even Wolf grin genuinely.

Eagle laughed, shaking his head. This girl had a mouth three times worse than his.

Apparently, Ben couldn't let it go. "So by calling Eagle 'Bird Brain' he is enabled to call you Pr- (she glared at her guardian and he stopped himself) the-name-I-am-not-allowed-to-mention?"

Alex dramatically rubbed the bridge of her nose, hiding a smirk. "Oh shut up, will you? I can still leave you here, you know."

The men laughed harder now. All except Ben who tried to look insulted.

And failed.

Alex whimpered involuntarily in pain, as she stumbled over an uneven patch.

Without even thinking, Eagle caught her and decided to carry her the rest of the way.

Ben crooked an eye brow at that. "I was going to ask what I had missed.", he paused and stared at Eagle. "But I'm guessing I really don't want to know the details."

Wolf, Eagle and Alex exchanged a quick, very tense glance. "No, you don't.", Alex finally said, looking Ben dead in the eye. The other two shook their heads demonstratively to emphasize her words.

– **One week later –**

Her leg had positively been broken.

The doctor had taken one look at the x-rays, then ordered her not to move for a month if she could help it and put a cast on her leg.

"Do refrain from wearing anything but trainers or sneakers if you must move about with those crutches.", he then proceeded to look at her sternly. "That means _no_ high heels, young lady!"

The doctor actually waved his finger angrily in her direction.

Somehow, Alex did not look very disappointed.

Actually, quite the opposite.

Ben who had been with Alex grinned at her gleeful facial expression.

* * *

When they stepped out of the room, the rest of the unit waited for them. Well, the original unit, without any traitors. (Namely Robin!)

"So, what's the verdict?", Eagle asked.

Alex pulled a positively devastated look off that had even Ben doubting her happiness. "I can't wear high heels for an entire month or _longer_! How will I _ever_ survive?", she complained in a whiny tone, making all of them laugh.

"I don't know. How _will_ you survive?", Eagle played along.

"Hmm... Let me see... _Maybe_ I can use my break from MI6 to find myself a cute boyfriend? What do you think, Ben?"

They all held their breath. Ben rubbed his chin dramatically, acting as if he seriously had to think about the answer to her question even though it was clear that the seventeen-year-old had him wrapped around her pinkie.

"I suppose you could. There are just a few conditions. One, no one I haven't met. Two, he needs to be able to take care of you when I'm not around. (At this condition she scoffed.) Three, no hormone-crazed teenagers. One is more than enough. And lastly, (Ben glared at Eagle) no intercourse. Got it?"

Alex practically bounced up and down. "Got it." She hugged Ben as good as possible with her crutches.

Ben grinned at the teen, then he added seriously: "If I find out you broke _one_ of the ground rules, you'll be grounded til you are thirty. At the very least."

She actually pouted. "No fair."

The rest of the team decided to not engage this topic further. The love life of their youngest and now female member was embarrassing enough to hear about occassionally, they had no desire to talk about it unless they _absolutely_ didn't have no other choice.

Ben let the next bombshell drop. "I took the liberty to enroll you as Aleksandra Rytsar-Daniels at Brookland, like you wanted. School starts again tomorrow."

They all sucked their breath in, surprised.

_Aleksandra Rytsar-_Daniels_?_

Eagle smiled at the girl next to him. She had a serene, happy look on her face that no one had seen on her before. Her brown eyes melted to milk chocolate and sparkled.

"Thanks, Ben.", she muttered, blushing a bit. (Which only enhanced her loveliness, Eagle found.)

Ben's eyes softened further at the sincerity in her quiet voice. "You are welcome, Alex."

"So we have something to celebrate?", Snake asked in his quiet manner.

"Hell, _yes_!", Ben replied. "Firstly, we are still alive and mostly unharmed. Secondly, _someone_ has a date, I'm guessing. Thirdly, we have at least two months off. So, what's not to celebrate?"

Just then, Alex remembered something. She face-palmed herself. "Oh _crap_! I forgot to skype with Sabina! She still doesn't know!"

"Don't worry about that. She'll be still in school right now. Call her later, tonight. I really want to be around for _that_ talk.", Ben reassured her.

Alex blushed.

"You better not eavesdrop. Or I'll call Jay and let him loose on you. Greek boyfriend or not – you are not safe from his admiration.", she grinned. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she wants to talk girl with me now. So..."

Ben actually paled at this threat. The others who had lived with said teenage singer for a day followed suit. They were not so sure if they could survive more than one day in the same house as 'Jay'.

Jason Beaver would never be forgotten by either of them. For sure.

Alex grinned. Finally she had found a threat they didn't risk her following through with.

For now, life was good.


	18. Sequel is up!

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, especially not Alex Rider.

AN: This is the prologue of the sequel to XYXX, called 'How To Ruin Your Last Holiday', an NCIS cross-over. (Considering it's 3/4 AR and only 1/4 NCIS, I decided to just declare this as a regular AR-fanfic.) If you enjoyed reading XYXX, you might like this story as well. If you want to read more about the relationship between Eagle and Alex, check out 'Moments', a series of one-shots that give you a glimpse into their future together.

Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

* * *

The sun shone.

It had been a beautiful day so far, swimming, relaxing and enjoying her company.

Until now.

The body was blue and slightly bloated but there was no question as to how he died - a bullet through heart and head.

A woman screamed when she saw the floating dead man.

And that was how the once wonderful day quickly went downhill. Just the beginning of what might be the apocalypse...


	19. Prologue for 'Unleashed'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alex Rider or Castle. The plot and all the characters you do not recognize are mine though.

WARNING: Read 'Moments' and 'XYXX' (as well as 'How To Ruin Your Last Holiday', but it's not that important for understanding the plot) before this story. Seriously, you'll need that to understand some of the most important characters and connections.

I probably won't update much or at all in the upcoming weeks, because I have German A-levels which I really need to prepare for. (Biology. I'm more of the creative crowd. No problems with Shakespeare, Goethe, languages or poetry. Give me a scientific formula and my brain goes BOOM.) Afterwards I will spoil you again and update every day, alright?

So here is the best teaser I could come up with.

Enjoy!

Love, W

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Shots rang out in the silent hall.

Glass shattered, people screamed and suddenly she was being held at gunpoint.

Freddy had been taken as well. His eyes were wide with shock and fear.

_Oh this is just great. Why didn't I listen to Mum and stayed home?_ she thought when one of the ski-masked robbers pressed the cold metal of a gun into her neck.

She was afraid, yes. But she wasn't terrified.

_Honestly. I will never again think museums are boring, _was her last thought before someone knocked her out.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was in a small room, arms tied together. Freddy sat next to her, bound to a different chair.

He looked shell-shocked and frightened.

Her mother taught her to never let an opponent guess your feelings.

To never panic.

And to never give up hope.

She knew that her mother was not normal.

_Mum is influential. And she is going to be absolutely furious when she hears of the kidnapping._

* * *

Interested? Yes? No? Some already said yes. Just tell me what YOU think, alright? The first two chapters are up now (check them out on my profile)!


End file.
